Adulthood
by Mew Tohru Kun
Summary: Back with a sequel for Heatwave. Two years on an the adventures of Becker and Tori continue, but it's sure to end in disaster..? Full synopsis of Heatwave inside if you haven't read it...
1. Here I Go Again

**Hi there! Ok so this is a sequel to my previous FanFiction, Heatwave. If you haven't read it basically. Tori (the main character) was found in a forest after an anomaly opened up. She and Becker began to share some chemistry after she was almost killed by a predator. He later found out that she had been trapped in the future for 3 years, and Matt wanted to know what she had done there and why she was there. However, Becker finds out a dark secret. She and many other women in the future were raped by the filthy, scavenging men. After declaring her love for her, Becker takes Tori to the swimming pool on his day off, where he discovers something else she kept hidden. She can see through to the other side of the anomaly without going through…**

_2 years after._

_Becker's house._

Becker woke up to the familiar sweet smell of his girl, Tori. He twisted his fingers through her short, chestnut hair playfully, discretely trying to wake her up. He began to tug a bit harder and she finally snapped her eyes open.

"Did you want something?" She asked through her deep yawn. The words were only just decipherable.

"Not really. Just you." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but to give in to his playful flirting, so she kissed him deeply and richly on the lips. He cupped a hand round the back of her neck to hold her closer. He pushed against her lips fiercely. She groaned as her lips were crushed against her teeth by the rough captain.

"Becker…" She broke their kiss abruptly. "We've got work."

Becker groaned. He would've rather spent the day in bed with her. But of course they had to go to the ARC, much to Becker's disapproval, as Matt had immediately made Tori a member of the team without asking. If it was his choice Tori wouldn't even get as far as the ARC itself.

"Becker! Get out of bed. I need food!" '_So demanding. So stubborn as well. Especially when it came to doing as I say at anomaly sites…' _Becker thought.

She threw a pillow in his face, which made Becker fall backwards off the bed and smack the floor.

"OW!" He shouted, rubbing his head.

"Is the floor ok?" She mocked.

"Ha ha. Not funny!" He slapped her bottom lightly.

"Hurry up! My belly's growling." And just to prove her point, her stomach emitted a thunderous roar.

"Oh dear! Better feed you up then." He winked at her and jogged downstairs in his boxers.

Tori got dressed in a short, purple and white patterned dress and leggings, and ran downstairs to greet breakfast.

* * *

The ARC was extremely busy today as officials from the Home Office were coming to carry out an inspection on Lester and his employees. Lester didn't want anything to go wrong. If he was failed, his job was gone.

Abby was going around the menagerie, making sure every single animal was well fed and well locked up. The last thing Lester wanted was a mammoth running loose… She had just finished trying to get Rex to stay in his cage, and she went off to find Connor, her husband. They had now been married for just over a year. The wedding hadn't been too fancy. Just a small gathering at the registry office. Two bridesmaids: Tori and Jess. Becker thought that Tori should wear dresses more often after that occasion. She looked stunning.

The wedding had ended with the bouquet and garter toss. Abby had thrown the bouquet very high into the air and it had landed on top of Tori's head. With that in mind, Becker had fought his way to win at the garter toss, which he did. So they decided to join all the other couples on the dance floor and dance to all the soppy songs…

Abby though about this and smiled to herself. _'Those two were made for each other,' _she thought. Then out of the blue, the two love birds appeared at her side.

"Everything going smoothly for the King's big day?" Becker chuckled.

"Well, so far so good. But don't jinx it." Abby warned.

"Come on, Abby. Connor's here, something's bound to go wrong." Tori pointed out.

"Tori, Don't tempt fate."


	2. Broken

**Hey guys! If you thought the first chapter was lacking, then don't worry things will liven up! Also as this is a sequel, I thought I'd continue with the theme of song titles for each chapter title. Also, would anyone be interested in an M-rated one-shot between Becker and Tori?**

Becker laughed at Tori's honest, but sarcastic comment. Abby raised her eyebrows.

"She's more sarcastic than Lester. I never thought that was possible. Just be careful, 'cause Lester has no friends, so he's not a good example of how to behave like an adult!" Abby joked.

"Thanks for the advice Abby!" She glanced at the clock that showed it was ten past nine.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for Connor! He's supposed to be teaching me about the conservation of energy or something." She legged it round the corridor and down to the office Lester had given her for her studies-and paperwork.

"Perfect." Becker said. Abby looked at him, confused.

"What's perfect?" She asks, dreading the answer.

"She's gone so I can ask you a massive favour. It's called Tori's 18th birthday."

"Ah." Abby nods. She understands perfectly. After all, she knew it was only a matter of time before Becker would ask for help.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks. But before Becker can reply, Lester walks round into the menagerie, looking very out-of-place.

"You two doing your jobs. That's what I have in mind. I don't remember you being an animal-lover Becker. Shouldn't you be with your precious guns?" Lester cheeked in his monotonous tone.

"I'll email you the details later. I think you'll love what I've got in mind." He jogged out the menagerie with a wide smile on his face. _'Whatever he's planning, it's big…'_ Abby thought.

* * *

Tori had been waiting a whole hour for Connor to arrive and start the science lesson. In some ways Tori was thankful that he hadn't turned up. Science was so boring, and Connor kept going into super-genius science mode. But at least it would've given her something to do. When he finally ran to the office door, he didn't stay long.

"I'm so sorry, but I really need to do something for Philip." He excused.

"Don't worry about it Connor. It's fine. Your job's more important. Especially today." She reassured him. She didn't really want the lesson that much anyway.

"Look, I'll try and reschedule for later. See ya!" Connor ran off before Tori could say bye.

Another hour passed, and Tori was still bored out of her brains. She had ended up having to get her iPod out and listen to the tunes Abby had given her. Just as well they both had the same taste. She was currently listening to the space-rock-Godness of Muse. She was singing at the top of her voice to all the words and jumping around the office like a kangaroo. Perfect for another YouTube video in Connor's eyes.

Every time she started 'rocking out' in the office, Connor had caught it on camera. She still hadn't tweaked yet though, which apparently made it ok. When Abby had tried to guilt-trip Connor into quitting it failed.

"Connor isn't this extortion?" She had asked him.

"Maybe, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her," had been Connor's answer.

So yet again, Connor pulled his phone out and pressed the record button. He started to gather an audience, who all watched eagerly to see which piece of furniture would go flying first.

It was the pencil pot.

Tori had turned around and opened her eyes long enough to see that Connor was the other side of the office with a phone, recording everything she was doing. She reached the nearest object, the pencil pot, and threw it towards Connor.

But there was a window in the way.

And it got shattered.

Just as Lester was walking past.

Glass was sent in all directions, spraying Connor with it, leaving a small gash on the side of his face. And also leaving Lester with tightly pursed lips.

"GET. THIS. CLEANED. UP. NOW!" He yelled. Two of the cleaners dashed to the broken window and started frantically sweeping up the glass. "You!" He pointed at Tori. "I think you should spend the rest of the day in the staff room. Stay out of the way."


	3. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Hi thar! Hope you found the last chapter amusing! I like a small essence of comedy-or a big essence-in my writing. I just hope that it's actually funny. I'm listening to a Korean dance song while writing this, so I'm pretty hyper! Anyway, chapter 3, enjoy! BTW, this chapter is specially named for all Killjoys out there!**

Tori lay on the navy blue cotton sofa in the staff room, waiting for something interesting to happen. It had been two hours since, the incident involving Connor, a phone, a pencil pot and a lot of shattered glass had happened. She knew that if she could wait another hour, then Becker would be here for his lunch break, but she couldn't hold on. She was in half a mind to run down to the armoury, in the hope that he would be there, but before she could go her prayers were answered.

In the form of an anomaly alert.

Tori grabbed her ear piece and her coat and headed towards the ADD to meet up with the rest of the team.

"The anomaly's in a park, north by half-a-mile. No sign of an incursion yet. You better get down there."

* * *

_At the anomaly site_

Tori stood still in front of the anomaly for a solid minute. It was so quiet, only the faint glittering sound of the anomaly could be heard. Connor was preparing the kit to lock the anomaly, but still the atmosphere remained undisturbed…

"Something's not right," she told Becker, as she reached for his hand. He squeezed her hand tightly before replying.

"I know what you mean. It seems too easy." He agreed with her.

"What the hell does Connor think he's playing at?" Becker stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "He hasn't got the damn thing locked yet!"

"And just 'cause you're nearly an adult doesn't mean you can swear willy-nilly!"

"Hey, you're not my father!" She protested.

"Thank God for that!"

"Why's that then? Is it 'cause if you were, you'd be six feet under?"

She took Becker's comment the wrong way. She was aware that all eyes were on her. She stalked off to the silver jeep, clutching her forehead as she walked. Becker followed her and placed a muscular hand on her shoulder. He leant his head down to her height. She looked at him with guilt-ridden eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok. Just forget about it." He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of her's, and began stroking her hair.

"Ow!" She muttered. She broke the hug and leant on the side of the truck, with her head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Just a headache, nothing really." She smiled at him weakly.

Becker leaned across her to the window of the truck and pulled a packet of paracetamol from the glove box. He then leant across to reach the bottle of water on the back seat.

"Here. Take a couple of these." He handed her the bottle and the packet of pills. She downed the first large white pill in one, but she choked on the second one. She spat out the water and began coughing violently. Becker patted her back softly, afraid of hitting her too hard.

Abby came up behind them, and smacked Tori hard between the shoulder blades. The small, white capsule was sent flying into the distance. After a frantic thirty seconds of gasping for air, Tori began a fit of laughter that sent Becker and Abby into a laughing fit as well.

"That could have killed you!" Becker exclaimed between chuckles.

"Well, it didn't. So everything's ok!"

"What's going on over there?" The familiar, Irish husk of Matt called out. The trio immediately stopped laughing and returned to the rest of the group.

"Tori, we're going to need your help on this one." Matt told her.

Becker stepped in front of her.

"Why?" He demanded. "She's not going near it 'till it's locked!"

"That's the problem." Matt explained. "Connor can't get it to lock…"


	4. Bad Day

**Back with chapter 4! Sorry for the long gaps in writing… GCSE's and stuff.**

"What do you mean it won't lock?" Becker's voice was raised an octave higher.

"I mean, no matter how many times we've tried the anomaly doesn't lock. We've tried different kits, but they don't work."

Becker gave Matt an apprehensive look. "I don't think its safe, do you?"

"I know. I don't like it either. But I need to find out why this anomaly's different."

"Matt!" Connor shouted.

Matt jogged over to a worried looking Connor.

"I've figured it out!" Connor told him, eyes wide with fear. "Someone's tampered with the kits. The only problem is that I can't fix them."

Matt swore. He clutched his head with both hands and shouted at the footpath.

"What do we do now?" He asked, exasperated.

Meanwhile, Tori had plans of her own. She walked slowly towards the anomaly. In his peripheral vision, Becker caught site of her. He ran off and stopped her before she could get any further.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to have a look." She answered.

"It's dangerous!" He warned.

"I think if anything wanted to come through, it would've already."

She stepped to the edge of the anomaly. Becker loaded his gun. A second's silence was closely followed by a loud gasp, and the sound of Tori stumble backwards and hit the ground. Her eyes were fixed on the anomaly in terror. A pair of arms had snaked their way under her's, and lifted her to an 'almost' standing position. But they didn't drop, because if they did, so would she. Matt, Abby and Connor ran over to her.

"What was it?" Matt asked, his voice was rushed.

"P-p-p-p-pre-preda-predators!" She stuttered. She was shaking wildly. Becker sat her down on the wooden bench. She was gasping for air again.

"Sshh…Calm down." Becker rubbed a hand along her back. "Just breathe." Becker bit his bottom lip. After a minute she continued to speak.

"Predators. Loads of them. They have little red boxes on their heads. And, they-they're just waiting. They're not making any attempts to come through at all!" She looked up at Becker to console her. "Becker, what's going on?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out." He stood up. "I want that anomaly completely guarded! If anything or anyone comes through, shoot on site!" He ordered. He then turned his attention to Connor. "I want you to go back to the ARC and fix that thing as quickly as possible!" He pointed to the anomaly-locking kit. "Abby, go with him and take Tori with you."

"I'm staying with you!" She protested through her shakes. Becker's face tightened.

"No you're not! It's too dangerous!"

"But I feel safest with you!" She fought her side of the argument well. But it was no match for Abby's sneak attack…

* * *

Abby stood behind them, knowing neither side would back down easily. So she loaded up her tranquiliser gun with a small, pink-feathered dart. She brought the gun up to her eye-line and aimed straight for the back of Tori's neck. She pulled the trigger, and the dart shot the distance between the gun and its destination, and it hit its target right in the middle.

Tori staggered backwards and began swaying on the spot. She managed to splutter out: "What the-?" before collapsing in Becker's arms.

He pulled the dart from her neck and looked at her pretty face. He swept the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "It's just not your day, is it?" He carried her across to the truck and strapped her in. He then shot Abby an angry glance.

"You'll thank me later." She told him.

"I wouldn't count on it. Just look after her, and try not to shoot her with anymore guns!" He warned.


	5. Attack

**Chapter 5, hope you're all enjoying so far. Thanks to Cooper 101, my only reviewer, I swear more people are reading though… Either way, enjoy!**

Becker paced the footpath seven times before the anomaly sprang into life. It shuddered as a skinny, ragged-looking woman jumped from the other side. She had short, greasy hair and a wrinkly face.

A face that Becker knew too well…

Helen Cutter.

A thousand clicks sounded the air, as the soldiers took the safety off their weapons. Helen threw them an evil smile.

"Where's Nick?" she asked them seductively, which made Becker twitch. _'How dare she mention his name, after what she did…' _he thought.

Her eyes turned from face to face, finally falling on Matt. "Have we met?" she asked. She pondered for a moment, before turning back for a sarcastic comment.

"Oh! You must be Nick's new lap-dog!" she japed.

Becker was about to give the command to fire at will, when it hit him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his eyebrows were raised. "Professor Cutter is dead…" he paused before finishing his sentence. "By your hand." He muttered.

Helen froze and put her hand to her mouth. "Really? You mean to say I killed him, or I will?"

Becker was highly confused now. "No you killed him. But you're supposed to be dead too! Danny told us he saw you die!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I haven't done anything yet. Sure, I've been laying plans Captain. But I haven't killed dear Nick," she smiled at him coldly.

That was the last straw. Becker knew he shouldn't have let her anywhere near him. He brought his gun up to his eye, and clicked the safety off. He gave the command:

"Men!" He commanded. "Aim! Fire at will!"

But Helen had disappeared back through the anomaly before any of the shots could hit her. Instead, the soldiers were greeted by an army of around twenty predators. The soldiers began to open-fire on the dangerous monsters. It was a complete blood-bath. At the end of the ferocious fight between man and beast, man won by the skin of his teeth.

The bloody, deformed bodies of Becker's soldiers lay on the floor, limp and lifeless. There were only three men left standing. Becker, and his second and third in command. Joining the massacred bodies on the ground, were the remains of the predators. Becker limped over to the anomaly, (he had received a particularly nasty scratch from one of the predators), he stared at it for a minute, deciding whether he should go through and try and find Helen. But before he could make a decision, one of the jeeps pulled up. Connor ran across to Becker and set up a new, working anomaly kit. He stared at Becker's leg, which was bleeding rather badly.

"Guess she was right," he pointed to the mass of predator bodies laying on the floor, with the familiar red boxes on their heads, some of which were smashed, but none were lit up.

"You ok there Becker? We should get you back to the ARC quickly." He scratched his head. "Dunno how we're going to explain this to Lester." Connor looked up at him.

"You're not. I am." Becker said bluntly.

Becker watched Connor execute the program on the device, and he sighed in relief, as the anomaly was locked-possibly for eternity.

* * *

At the ARC, Becker limped into the staff-room, his leg stiffly held in place by the bandage he had received. He sat down by the navy blue, cotton sofa where Tori lay still. The only sign that she was still alive was the deep, rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Becker put his hand on her head and caressed her hair gently.

'_Good thing I got her out when I did. Maybe I should thank Abby.'_

"Nnnnrghh" Tori stirred. She opened her heavy eyes slowly and tried to focus them. They finally fell on Becker's face.

"Becker, what happened? I just remember us arguing…" she looked down and saw his bandaged leg. "Becker! What happened to you!" she looked horrified.

Becker put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "It's fine. You were right about the predators. They were waiting. Waiting for the command to attack. We had an…encounter. Most of the men died, so Lester's not happy-"

"You can say that again." Abby walked in to the staff room. "He's shouting Helen's name like it's the worst swear word in the dictionary!"

Tori looked confused. "Helen? Helen who?"

"Helen Cutter." Abby answered.

Tori gasped. Becker had told her all about the old team. And about how Nick Cutter had been killed by his wife…


	6. Disenchanted

**Chapter 6, hope you guys enjoy! **

"Wait a minute Becker," Abby started to speak. "Where's Matt? He didn't come back with you."

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing him in the fight. He was definitely there though. Helen Cutter called him 'Nick's Lap Dog'. Maybe he took offense…"

"Hmmm, maybe…" Abby seemed apprehensive. She pressed her ear piece closer to her ear and said:

"Hey, Jess, can you get the location of Matt's black box?"

"_Sure thing Abby! But, why?" _Jess responded through the ear piece.

"We don't really know where he is…"

"_Oh ok. One minute." _After a silent minute, Jess answered. _"Well, all three of his black boxes are at his flat, by the looks of it. He's probably just tired. He's been working really hard lately."_

* * *

Becker was still shaken by the return of Helen Cutter. He was trying to get his head round the timelines issue. He was confused that Helen had come through to the present before going back to kill Nick. Tori could see that this was weighing on his mind, and she wanted to help him to forget it.

"You don't mind if I pop out for a bit, do you?" she asked him.

Becker finally left the deep, dark recesses of his mind to find Tori reaching for her coat and some money.

"What?" He asked. His voice was distant and his eyes were vacant.

"Urgh!" She sighed, exasperatedly. "I said I'm going out. What's with you? You've been so distant lately."

He stared at her blankly. "It-it's just, after what happened with Helen Cutter earlier-"

"NO! Before that happened today. For the past couple of weeks you've been stuck in your thoughts. What's going on Becker?"

"Nothing! Just…stuff…" he replied.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" She shouted at him, louder than she ever had before.

Becker stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She relaxed beneath his grip. She wasn't strong enough, physically or mentally, to take him on.

"Look. I want to tell you. I really do! But I can't, not yet. I'm just waiting for a certain moment." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"How will I know when that is?"

"Trust me. You'll know." He kissed her lips gently. She shaped her lips around his. She broke the kiss a minute later.

"I'm still going out y'know," she told him definitively.

"Why? Where?"

"I can't be bothered to cook dinner. Plus, I thought I'd rent a few movies."

"I could cook."

"No! No way! Not in a million years!" She protested.

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

"That's just it. You CAN'T cook!" She told him. He looked rather put down. "Look, I'll be back in half-an-hour. An hour tops." She disappeared out the door, leaving Becker alone.

He seized the phone and dialled Abby's number. He started pacing the area between the sofa and the TV while the phone was ringing. When she answered, he sat down on the sofa with his feet up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Abby, it's Becker."

"Yeah, I know. I have caller ID believe it or not!" She said sarcastically.

"Anyway, can you get Saturday afternoon off?"

"Probably."

"Good. Can you take Tori shopping? I'll give you the money to buy a nice party dress and some jewellery. Also, while you're in the jewellery store, can you, subtly, get her to look at an object we discussed over e-mail…"

Abby's voice grew very excited. "Sure thing! Can't wait!"

"See you at work tomorrow." Becker hung up the phone and smiled to himself contently.


	7. This Afternoon

**Hey guys, hope the gap between chapters isn't too big… But I may have to put it on hold soon, cause my exams start soon and I need to do some revision. I'll try and write when I can though… But for now, enjoy!**

Becker and Tori sat curled up on the sofa together, with a massive portion of fish and chips between them. Tori had rented out a dozen movies to watch. She had put the first film on, which was Becker's choice, and they were being deafened by the sound of machine-gun fire.

Becker had chosen an action movie.

"You really fit the stereotype, y'know that?" She stopped chomping on her piece of fish long enough to tell him this.

"What do you mean?" He asked quizzically.

"You're the Captain and you love action movies. Typical military boy."

"I like guns;" was his answer.

"More than me?" She teased.

"Nooooo." He drew out the word with a flirtatious voice. "I love you more than anything in the world." He put an arm round her, and kissed her forehead.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"Good." Becker repositioned himself so they were closer together, but as he did so, he took a sharp intake of air.

"You ok? How's the leg holding up?" Tori's voice was worried.

"It's fine, don't worry," he lied.

Tori sighed and reached across for the TV remote. She pressed the off button and stalked off into the kitchen.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Becker protested.

"We can watch the rest tomorrow. For now, you're taking some pain killers and going to bed." She told him demandingly. She handed him a couple of large white pills and a glass of water.

* * *

It was Saturday, three days after the incident with Helen Cutter.

It was also the 12th March.

Eight days away from Tori's 18th birthday.

Abby got up bright and early that morning. Partly because of Connor's loud snoring in her ear. Again. And partly because she was excited to go shopping with Tori in the afternoon.

She pulled on a hoodie and a pair of faded jeans, and got a bowl of coco-pops to munch on in front of the TV. She checked the weather, which said the forecast for the day was: 'Cloudy with a chance of rain,' which for all Abby knew could mean hailstorms and snow, with a chance of blinding sunshine.

She then proceeded to her morning ritual, switching on the music channels in an attempt to wake up Connor-which worked.

"Abby!" He wailed. "I'm trying to sleep! I've got work soon."

"So?" Abby replied. She turned the volume louder, much to Connor's disapproval. So he gave up trying to sleep and locked himself in the loo.

* * *

Tori got up rather early as well. She was looking forward to getting out the house to go shopping with Abby. It was one of her favourite hobbies, and also one she could only do with Abby or Jess. She took a quick shower, picked out a jumper and a pair of combats for comfort, and had breakfast on her own, while Becker was still sleeping.

It was half-past eleven when Becker finally opened his eyes. He sat up and knew something felt wrong. He looked around. The bed either side of him was empty. Slowly, he clambered out of the bed and put on his dressing gown. He thumped down the stairs, as he was still half-asleep, and found Tori sitting on the sofa, with the laptop he had bought her for Christmas resting on her lap. He sat down next to her lazily, making the sofa bounce slightly.

"Why-you-up-early?" He spoke through a tremendous yawn. She laughed at this and replied:

"I couldn't sleep. I'm just excited to be going to town with Abby this afternoon."

"Oh," Becker nodded his approval.

* * *

The next twenty minutes passed silently, as Tori waited for Abby to arrive. When Abby's rhythmic tapping on the front door sounded, Tori jumped up, kissed Becker briefly, grabbed her purse and jacket, and ran out the door.

And Becker had been left alone in the house again.

But he wasn't planning on staying in there long…


	8. Stranger In A Strange Land

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying so far. I know not much happened in the last chapter. It was mostly just filling for this chapter, where I have something interesting going on. Please forgive me! But I had to do it! And I'm sorry it's such a big chapter.**

Becker's black Mercedes pulled up in the ARC car park at quarter-past one. He was greeted at the entrance by Connor, who looked like a little boy who had just got his first scaletrix. To Becker, this could only mean good news.

"Hey Becker!" Connor's voice was excited, mixed with a bit of nervousness.

"Connor," Becker nodded as a reply.

"The good news is, I think I can do it. The bad news is that I don't know if it will work." Connor told him hurriedly.

"Well it's a start. Shall we proceed?" Becker asked, pointing towards the door.

"Urgh, yeah. We're going to the tech lab."

"Show me the way."

* * *

In the tech lab, piles of nuts, bolts, screws, wires and microchips were scattered about the table. The room was filled with computers, scanners and printers, as well as some objects Becker couldn't describe. Connor had picked up a familiar, glass artefact. An artefact they all knew quite well. It was what Helen Cutter had used to open anomalies whenever she wanted. It was the reason Abby and Connor weren't still in the cretaceous.

Now it was going to be used to retrieve something very important.

"It's now or-well, I guess we could do it later, but we might as well do it now." Connor babbled.

"Connor, just get on with it."

Connor tapped on the glass block, as if it were a touch-screen phone. An orange light shot out the end, but where there should have been an anomaly, there was nothing. Connor and Becker both held their breath waiting for something to happen.

"I don't think it worked Becker. Sorry, mate. I don't know what else to do."

Becker looked glumly at the floor. But before he could reassure Connor that it wasn't his fault, the anomaly alarm went off, and both jogged across to the ARC centre. Jess and Matt were waiting for them anxiously.

"What's the sitch?" Connor asked with a half-hearted smile on his face.

"There's an anomaly just opened up in the centre of town. Isn't that where-"

"Tori and Abby are." Becker interrupted Jess's debriefing.

Becker's face tightened. He sauntered towards the vehicle bays, gun resting on his right shoulder, his heels heavy on the floor. But before he actually made it out the building, Lester caught up with him, Connor and Matt.

"Oh, and if Helen Cutter should make another appearance, shoot her! Otherwise, you'll be in the firing line!" Lester shouted.

The realisation of what Lester had said dawned on him. What if Helen did make another appearance? What if she found out who Tori was, and what she could do?

"Yes, sir." Becker said monotonously.

* * *

Abby and Tori had just come out of Ann Summers, as they were buying some underwear as a joke. Abby had dared Tori to buy something risky, and wear it in front of Becker at the next opportunity. She had bought a black and pale pink, frilly bra and pants set, that wasn't exactly something she could wear in the winter. They were now off to McDonald's to buy some lunch, when they were interrupted by the hoard of screaming people running towards them.

"Oh my God!" Tori shouted. "Abby, what do you think it is? Is it an anomaly?"

"Let's find out."

Both girls started hurtling towards where all the people were coming from. When they turned the corner into the bus station, sure enough, they found the shimmering, faint glow of the anomaly reflected on the walls. The sparkling round object was rotating slowly, behind a figure that was panting for air. A figure that Abby ran up to very quickly and hugged, leaving Tori very confused.

"Hello Abby," Danny whispered in her ear.

The man was wearing a very ripped, white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans that had been reduced to shorts, with uneven leg lengths. The rugged man hadn't had a decent hair-cut or shave in months, and he clearly hadn't had a bath or shower either. When both he and Abby broke apart, he looked at Tori with a very confused expression.

"Don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" He pointed at her.

Before Tori could reply, Abby whispered something in his ear. Danny's face slowly spread into a wide smile.

"So Becker's not gay?" He asked, with a slightly serious tone of voice.

Abby laughed hysterically at Danny's question.

"You know what this means don't you?" Abby turned to Tori. "We can't finish shopping until the team gets here."

Tori groaned at Abby's comment. She desperately wanted to find a party dress, as she had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to go to a pub or club for her birthday.

Becker, Connor and Matt legged it towards the bus station in the town centre, hoping to get to Abby and Tori before something else did. When they finally got there, Becker was relieved to see that Tori was unscathed, as was Connor to see that Abby was also unharmed. But after a loud cough from the 'man from the 'mirror',' Connor and Becker broke out into cheers of celebration.

"Oh my God! We did it!" Connor shouted. He jumped on Becker's back shouting more syllables of celebration, before Becker let go of the leg that was supporting Connor on top of him. Then Connor ran towards Danny and hugged him ferociously. But it wasn't long before Danny pushed him away.

Meanwhile, Matt and Tori exchanged very confused glances.

"Anyone, mind telling us what's going on? I mean, I know it's good you're back Danny, but, why are they so…delirious?" The Irish man asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Danny said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I'll tell you later Matt." Becker finished his outburst.

"So you staying long this time Danny?" Matt asked him curiously.

"Well-" As he started to answer, the anomaly behind him began to pulsate, before disappearing completely. "Looks like I'm staying then."

**Please forgive me, but I had to bring Danny back! He's not as cool as Becker or Matt, but he's still cool. Becker's cool because he's hot and good with a gun. Matt's cool because he's Irish. And Danny's cool because of his one-liners. By the way, off-topic, but I have an ongoing debate at school. Irish guys, or Scottish guys?**


	9. Vampire Money

**Hello again. Back so soon, only because my parents wouldn't let me watch the season 4 repeat of Primeval on Watch. So I'm watching it on YouTube and typing up this chapter. Parents are EVIL =_= **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Becker, Connor and Matt escorted Danny back to the ARC, and let the girls finish their shopping. However, on arrival, Lester wasn't exactly jumping for joy to see Danny.

"I would ask how you have been, Quinn. But that would imply that I care." Lester's voice rang with sarcasm.

"Good to see you too Lester." Danny responded with the same tone of sarcasm.

"Is there any chance you'll be needing anything?" Lester added, his voice becoming softer, and more caring.

"Yes, actually. Some new clothes, a shower, a trip to the barber's, a place to stay, and a job would be nice."

Lester raised an eyebrow at Danny's cheeky disposition. "Right, I'll see what I can do." He gave in. Lester secretly admired all of his team members, old and new. And he had always had a soft spot for Danny.

Lester began to walk back to his glass office. But before he disappeared behind his desk, he left one last comment for Danny:

"Oh, and Quinn. Don't get into any trouble." Danny gave Becker a surprised look, before wandering off to find a decent shower and a change of clothes.

* * *

Abby had just found the perfect dress for Tori in Jane Norman and were trying it on in the changing rooms. It was quite short, coming up about fifteen centimetres above her knees. It was electric blue, and it had ruches down the seams at the sides. It came across one shoulder, which was embroidered with silver sequins to form leaves. It flattered Tori considerably, so she decided this was the dress she was going to have.

"Ok, Abby. I've decided. I want this one." She told Abby finally.

"Good choice. It suits you."

"Thanks. Let's see. Where's my money?" Tori reached into her small bag, desperately trying to find her purse. Abby grabbed her arm to stop her rummaging.

"This one's on me."

Tori stared blankly at Abby. "What do you mean, Abby? You can't pay for this…"

"If it makes you feel better, it's not my money. It's Becker's." Abby stated.

Tori looked at Abby disbelievingly. "Just typical."

* * *

Abby had paused outside 's jewellers. A gold engagement ring with a square diamond in it had caught her eye. It sparkled from the sunlight shining through the window. Tori backed out the store to find Abby staring intently.

"What do you need one of those for?" Tori asked. "You're already married!"

"I know. I just like looking at them. What do you think about the gold one there?" Abby pointed at the ring she was staring at.

"Nah." Tori shook her head. She browsed the rings to find something she liked. She stopped when a white gold ring with a pointed oval diamond caught her eye. The diamond in the middle was held in place by the metal that folded over each pointed end, like a pair of hands. It shimmered faintly in the sun's glow.

"That one." Tori pointed it out to Abby. Abby looked at it for a second.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. Come on, I've found a silver chain to go with the dress inside."

"Ok. Coming."

Tori picked out a thin silver chain and Abby paid for it. They walked back towards the multi-storey car park, where Abby had left the mini. They drove to the ARC, so that Abby could meet Connor as he needed a lift home, and Tori could meet Becker. Tori didn't really want to see Becker at this present moment, as she knew he was hiding something. When she saw Matt leaving the ADD, she moved across to block him in the corridor.

"Y'all right there, Lemon." Matt's accent came through clearly. He and Tori had bonded quite well recently, and formed a 'brother-sister' relationship. And for some unknown reason Matt had progressed to calling her 'Lemon', but nobody had any idea why. Not even Matt.

"Yeah, thanks Matt. I was just wandering… Have you got any spare change for a bus fare?"

Matt stared at her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you need it for? Aren't you going home with Becker?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't feel much like talking to him right now, let alone sharing a car. Also, I'm absolutely exhausted. So have you got any money?"

"Let me have a rummage in the ol' pockets." Matt delved deeply into the pockets of his trousers. He pulled out all of his money and dropped it all in Tori's hands.

"Matt, there's like ten quid's worth of dosh here! How much do you think a bus fare is?"

"Consider it as pocket money." He said and walked away, leaving her with a pile of coins in her hands.


	10. Hate This And I'll Love You

**Hello again! Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please enjoy the chapter! By the way, I was thinking about doing a slightly more 'M' rated chapter soon, what do you guys think?**

Tori climbed off the bus and rounded the corner to the house. She pulled her keys out of her purse and fumbled them into the lock. She set the keys down on the coffee table before jumping on the sofa. It was only a matter of minutes before her eyes had closed and she had drifted off to sleep.

Becker arrived home a couple of hours later, to find Tori sleeping on the sofa. He sat down on the floor in front of her and brushed her hair away from her face. He watched the deep rise and fall of her chest, and he found it almost hypnotizing. He thought about carrying her upstairs to the bed, but he didn't want to disturb her sleeping form. He quietly crept into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of red wine, but when he walked back into the living room, Tori was sat up on the sofa.

"I thought you were asleep." Becker said as he slumped down next to her.

"I was, but I can't sleep if I know someone's watching me." She yawned after her explanation.

"Sorry." Becker mumbled. "Did you wanna go sleep some more or have some dinner?"

Before she could answer, her stomach did the talking as it let out a huge rumble.

"I'll take that as dinner then, shall I?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"What do you want?" He asked her, but as soon as he had finished the question, she's shoved the Chinese menu in his hand.

"Chicken Chow Mein then. I'll go order it and you can stick another film on."

"Do you wanna watch the rest of your film from a few days ago?" She asked him, hoping he would say no.

"No, I'm good. I've seen it a million times before anyway."

Tori's mouth hung open for a solid minute. "Then why did you put it on?" She demanded.

"You said you hadn't seen it. You needed to be educated. 'Die Hard' is one of the greatest films of all time! It's brilliant!" Becker's voice became ecstatic.

"I hate you." Tori's face was stern, but her eyes were sparkling with pleasure, so Becker could tell she didn't really mean it.

"Tell you what; I'll make it up to you. You can choose the film. Any film from that pile you brought home." Becker said, soon regretting that he hadn't.

"Deal." She answered, casually skipping over to the pile of DVDs and pulling one out from the bottom. The front cover had three words written across the bottom in a large white font, underneath a blurred picture of a person with three pairs of arms. The DVD case read 'THE HUMAN CENTIPEDE'. Becker's face froze when he saw what she had retrieved from the pile.

"Why? Why do you hate me?" Becker partly asked himself.

"I like to call it pay-back actually." She smirked at him.

* * *

The Chinese food had arrived and Becker was glad to move away from the TV screen. He had already seen too much to upset him for the rest of his life, and he didn't want to see anymore. He dished up the food on to separate plates and brought out a couple of pairs of chopsticks from the cutlery drawer. He passed a pair to Tori, along with her plate, averting his eyes from the screen the entire time. He sat down next to her, and stared at her face while they both started eating their meal. Becker watched her chew continually on the same piece of chicken for two minutes. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the TV screen, unblinking. But she knew when she was being watched.

"Are you going to eat your food, or just stare at me?" She asked with a cynical tone.

Becker's eyes immediately moved back down towards his own plate of food. "Sorry." He mumbled. He was about to take a second bite from his food, when the TV caught his eye. He then decided he wasn't hungry anymore and put his plate down on the floor. As the film plot drew towards the end, he saw Tori's face grow tired. '_She's clearly been over-working herself'_ Becker thought to himself. He always worried about the simplest of things without realising, but this time Becker knew he was overreacting, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself…


	11. Heartbeat

**Hi again! Things will be starting to get a little more exciting now. I hope… Although this might be the last chapter I do for a while. So you'll just have to bear with me. For now enjoy chapter 11! And you may have noticed the rating has changed with this chapter. The bit at the end is a little risky for 'T'…**

It was the 19th March. Tori lay in the large double bed next to Becker with her arm lapped over his chest. He watched his chest rise and fall heavily with his breathing. She rested her head gently on his chest, trying not to wake him. She heard the soft thud of his heart echo in her ear rhythmically. Her breathing involuntarily mimicked the gentle thud. The synchronised sound of her breathing and his heartbeat became a symphony in her ear. Her own personal symphony, that no-one else could ever here. Becker began to shift his weight, and the tempo of his heartbeat increased. Tori unconsciously tried to keep up with the new pace, but she soon found herself struggling to suck in breath. She lifted away from Becker and rested her head between her knees. It wasn't long before she was startled by Becker's warm, tender touch on the small of her back.

"You're really loud," he chuckled to himself.

"Sorry," she breathed.

Becker's hand slid effortlessly up and down her back, like silk. "Are you ok?" He whispered tentatively in her ear, the second movement to her symphony. His gentle voice was soothing. She brought her head up to stare into Becker's deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm fine, just being stupid."

"Yet again," Becker cheeked. Tori threw a pillow in his face and ran downstairs before he could get his own back. But before she got half-way down the steps, the phone began ringing. She dashed down the last few steps, stumbling on the last one after picking up the phone from it's charger on the shelf, and ending up sprawled on the floor in front of the door. She put the phone to her ear and answered:

"Hello?" She asked, her voice sounding flushed.

"Oh! Hello, is Becker there?" Lester's voice spoke back.

"Hang on. Becker it's for you!" Tori shouted. Becker ran down the stairs with his eyebrows raised, confused as to why Tori was sprawled out on the floor. He bent down and took the phone from her. He listened to Lester rant for thirty seconds before answering: "Yes, sir," and hanging up. Becker glanced at the figure on the floor in front of him and cocked his eyebrows.

"You're bleeding." He pointed to the small graze on her knee which was oozing blood, before walking off into the kitchen. Tori grabbed a fistful of the small table beside her and used it to lever herself up to standing. She brushed her knees lightly with her hands and proceeded to join Becker in the kitchen, where he was making (which for him meant burning) toast. She wrapped her hands around his waist and interlocked her hands, never wanting to let go. She buried her head in Becker's neck and nibbled at the bare skin.

"What did Lester want?" She asked him suspiciously. He turned around and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Lester wants me to do a late shift tonight." He sighed. Tori looked rather put down at the thought of this.

"But tomorrows my birthday! You're not going to be home!" She wailed.

"I know. I'm so sorry. There isn't really anything I can do about it. Will you be alright going to stay with Abby and Connor tonight? Or maybe Jess could have you over for the night?"

Tori deliberated over her choices for a second. "Ok. I'll go to Abby's and abuse her home entertainment system." She smiled wryly.

Becker laughed at her typical mischievous behaviour. He wriggled his hands down her shoulders to her lower back and pulled her closer to his height. He slowly brought his lips down to meet hers and lightly brushed against them. She hungered for more, so she grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying to persuade him to kiss her harder. His tongue ran itself repeatedly across her lips, tasting her, wanting more than just taste. He wanted to hear her, smell her, see her and most of all; he wanted to feel her skin running against his. But Tori had moved away from him before she could get any further. Becker opened his eyes to find Tori running up the stairs.

"Sorry, Becker! I need a shower, we've got work!"

Becker cursed to himself, as she slipped away into the bathroom, out of his sight.


	12. Screenager

**Hi I'm back. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Next chapter is a big one! The chapter title fits in my mind, even if it is a little wierd...**

Another day passed flawlessly at the ARC. There wasn't a single anomaly at all. Tori spent the morning engrossed in her studies with Matt, who was teaching her Maths, Geography, History and Irish. So far she'd learnt how to count to ten with an Irish accent, even if the words were still in English.

"Why do I need to learn Irish anyway?" She had asked him.

"Trust me, it'll come in handy." He answered, leaving her more confused than ever.

* * *

She spent the first half of the afternoon filing paperwork for Lester. This would normally be a job for one of his secretaries, but Lester seemed to like the thought of dumping mind-numbingly boring tasks on her.

At three o'clock, she retired to the locker room to get changed into a pair of black leggings and a long black tank top. She pulled on a pair of fingerless, black gloves and jogged down the corridor to the gym, where Becker was waiting. They worked on karate together for an hour, which ended with Becker receiving a small bruise to his left arm. They then tackled the punch bag until the stuffing was popping out. Also, by this stage, Tori was exhausted. She collapsed on the floor in a heap, panting. Becker slowly got down to his knees and lay beside her.

"Need a hand?" He asked her with a smile on his face. She tried to answer, but she couldn't find her voice. Instead, she waved a hand in his general direction, as if to say: 'Piss off!"

Becker flipped up to his feet and dragged Tori up to sit on the bench.

"Come on, have a drink." He thrust a water bottle into her hands. She gulped down the whole lot, not leaving any for Becker. "It wasn't that tough, was it?"

"Are you kidding? I've never worked so hard before in my life!" She exasperated.

"Hey, you still ok with staying at Abby's tonight? I've agreed it with Abby and Connor," he rambled.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've got a cunning plan!" She eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"I've got 'The Human Centipede' in my locker, ready to take to Abby's tonight!" She giggled hysterically, like a small child who had just pulled a prank on their mother or father.

"I hope you realise Connor will hate you forever." Becker pointed out.

* * *

"Abbbyyyyyy" Tori drew out the name in a sweet, child-like manner.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I put a film on, pretty please?" Abby couldn't resist her adorable, childish pleading.

"Sure thing. I'll get Connor to come downstairs and we can all watch it."

"Thank you Abby! I love you!" Tori bounced up to Abby and hugged her tightly.

Tori slipped the disk into the DVD player just as Connor walked down the stairs after taking a long nap. She pressed play and sat down next to Abby on the white leather two-seater, leaving Connor to sit in the recliner next to Abby's end of the sofa. As the story began to progress, Tori watched Connor's shape change from shocked to horrified and to completely at risk of vomiting everywhere. She also watched Abby cringe away from the scenes of surgery and the human 'centipede' that had been created. After the Japanese man had slit his own throat, Connor made a dash for the loo, locking the bolt behind him.

Abby watched until the end of the film and stared at Tori with a horrified look.

"Has Becker taken you to see a psychiatrist yet?" She asked half-seriously.


	13. Black Velvet

**I'm back and bigger than ever! (Metaphorically speaking) Enjoy!**

The sun was shimmering through the window that morning. It was ten o'clock and Tori was still sleeping peacefully on Abby's living room sofa. She woke to the sound of Abby calling her name.

"Tori! Wake up!" Abby chucked a cup of ice cold water in her face. She immediately snapped her eyes open and stood up.

"What the hell was that for?" She demanded in a very threatening tone.

"Come on! We've got half-an-hour for you to get ready for work! So hurry up! You should be more responsible now that you're officially an adult, birthday girl!"

"Thanks for that Abby."

* * *

Tori, Abby and Connor arrived in record-breaking time, with only a minute left before Lester started asking why they still have their jobs. Tori joined Jess at the ADD when everyone else had scarpered and left her to her own devices.

"Hey Jess!"

"Hey! Happy birthday! You're now legally an adult!" Jess was bouncing up and down in celebration. "I've got your present in my locker. I'll get it out at lunch."

"Thanks Jess! You really didn't need to get me anything, though…"

"I couldn't stop myself," Jess giggled. She left her chair gracefully so she could hug Tori tightly. After a few seconds, she let go and resumed her position at the ADD as normal. She hummed to herself for a few moments, while deep in thought, before turning back to Tori.

"Could you do me a massive favour?" She asked.

"Sure, anything!"

"I need to access one of the old ARC laptops that we have stored in the basement, but I really can't leave the ADD for too long…"

"Don't worry Jess, I'll get it. You can just tell me where to go."

* * *

"I should've brought a torch…" Tori mused.

"_Sorry, is it really dark down there? I thought there was plenty of ceiling lights…" _Jess spoke over the comms.

"There are ceiling lights, they just don't turn on."

Tori was slowly creeping through the dark lower floors of the ARC, desperately trying to find where all the technical equipment is stored. She was so nervous that she found it hard not to stumble over her own feet. She found that it was very eerie in the basement, with no light, far away from everyone else, dead silent. '_Just like something out of a horror movie,_'she thought.

"Jess, I really can't find it."

"_Are you sure? Try a little further in…" _Jess's voice sounded desperate in Tori's ear.

Tori was about to open a rusty, steel door, when she heard a pile of boxes tumbling behind her.

"What was that?" Tori's voice was slightly paranoid. She began to walk over to where she heard the crash of the boxes. She could hear footsteps echoing close-by. "Who's there?" She asked without thinking. If Becker was here, she knew he would probably lecture her later about giving away her position. She took a couple more steps before she ended up colliding with something hard and tall. Both she and what she collided with were sent backwards. Tori fell to the floor, smacking her head lightly on one of the wooden boxes that had been sent flying earlier. She tilted her head up to see what she had collided with. To her astonishment, it was Becker. He was rubbing his head vigorously, as he had collided with the concrete floor. He launched himself from lying on the ground up onto one knee.

"Sorry about that," he said, not really meaning the words. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Jess wanted me to find a laptop, or something."

"Of course."

"What are you doing down here Becker?"

"I came here to express my feelings and thoughts…" Tori stared at him dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" She asked, conscious that Becker's eyes were sparkling with desire.

"I've never really been sure of anything in my life. I knew I wanted to be a soldier, so here I am. But after that, I couldn't go anywhere else. I couldn't dream past the salutes, the guns and the jet black uniforms. Then when I thought I'd lost Abby, Connor and Danny, and when I lost Sarah, I knew I had practically nothing. I didn't have a place I could call home. I was just a soldier, I wasn't living. Even when I met Jess and Matt, the pain still hadn't subsided. I couldn't be anything more than I was. When Abby and Connor, and eventually Danny came back, I stopped beating myself up a bit, but it wasn't until I met you that I could truly set myself free. You let me out of my cage. You gave me something to care about, something to love. Just by being near me, you released me, and now, for once, I'm sure of something in my life," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black, velvet box. "I'm sure of you." He opened the black, velvet box to reveal a white gold engagement ring, with a pointed oval-shaped diamond in the middle, encased by two thin folds of the shining, silver metal at each end. "Tori, will you marry me?"


	14. Yes

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last one! Shocker! Well, not really, you all probably guessed by now at the subtle (and not so subtle) hints I've been leaving. Anyways…onwards!**

…"Tori, will you marry me?"

Tori gasped. She couldn't stop staring at the perfectly circular piece of white gold in front of her, with the diamond shimmering all different colours. She looked back into Becker's wide, perfectly articulated eyes that were begging for her answer. She could feel her face flush bright red, and the warmth in her cheeks was comforting, as it told her she wasn't dreaming.

"YES!" She screamed at the top of her voice. She pounced on Becker, smacking him back onto the hard concrete floor, knocking the wind out of him. She crushed her lips against his deeply, wanting to be sucked into his heart. She wound her fingers in his hair, tugging at it, trying to bring him closer to her. She only broke away when she noticed the loud hoots and cheering coming from behind them. The lights were suddenly flicked back on and a small crowd of familiar faces were gathered around them.

Danny was wolf-whistling like a lunatic. Connor and Abby were cheering together, with one of Connor's hands snaked around Abby's hip. Jess was crying tears of joy next to Matt who was clapping his hands together softly, a big smile spread across his face. Lester was standing at the back of the crowd with a group of soldiers that Becker knew well, smiling stupidly.

Becker slipped the ring onto Tori's finger gracefully, where it fit very snugly. Another burst of celebration sounded from the crowd and Becker escorted Tori to join them, his hand wrapped around her waist. Jess was the first one to come up and hug them both.

"So who's going to be a bridesmaid?" She asked Tori, mid-hug.

"You and Abby, if you don't mind." Jess giggled ecstatically. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

A very happy Abby was next to come up for hugs, followed by Connor who gave Tori a very gentle, congratulatory hug, and gave Becker his best attempt at a man hug, which was then outdone by Matt's bone-crush.

* * *

At the ADD, Jess was sat back at her desk, rabbitting on about wedding plans with Tori and Abby, while Becker, Danny, Connor and Matt were at the other side of the room discussing the same thing.

"Have you thought about who you want to walk you down the aisle?" Abby asked thoughtfully.

"Abby, I've only just found out today that I'm getting married. So no, I haven't thought about that. But I might ask Matt to do the honour." Tori replied.

Jess leant down to examine the glimmering ring on Tori's finger. "It's beautiful."

"I know, it's perfect. Thanks Abby! I'm so glad you told him to get this."

"I had no part in this…" Abby lied.

Jess, Abby and Tori burst into the fit of the giggles, earning a weird sideways glance from Becker.

"So, Danny, will you be my best man?" Becker asked Danny, his voice full of hope.

"Is that why you dragged me out of pre-history?"

"Well, yeah, basically."

"Sure thing, Soldier-Boy."


	15. Tremble For My Beloved

**Hithar! Another chapter, another plot twist. Enjoy!**

The team were gathered round the ADD, joking around and just giggling for no real reason, when it suddenly blared into life, making everyone jump. Jess began to frantically type at the keyboard to turn the alarm off.

"Where is it Jess?" Matt spoke first. Becker took a black box and his ear piece and headed off to the armoury to gather some guns.

"Hang on a sec…Oh!" Jess's voice sounded very surprised.

"What is it?"

"It's in the car park!"

"_That's a bit odd, don't you think?"_ Becker's voice was heard through the comms.

"Yeah…" Jess's voice trailed off.

Becker appeared on the balcony next to Lester's office, carrying five large EMDs. He passed one each to Matt, Abby, Connor and Danny, and kept the last one for himself. He started to head towards the main entrance and motioned for the others to follow him.

"Where's mine?" Tori asked innocently. Becker did an about turn and gave her an exasperated look.

"You're staying here. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." Becker resumed leading the others towards the doors.

"Just typical."

"Don't worry, like Becker said, it's probably nothing," Jess tried to reassure her.

* * *

It was eerily quiet in the car park. The only sounds were the faint shimmering of the anomaly, the heavy breathing of the team members and Abby and Connor's footsteps, which irritated Becker, who was trying to be silent. There were no other signs of life, so Becker ushered Connor to lock the anomaly. As soon as Connor had finished, Becker retreated a few steps, where he was soon met with a cold, metal object being pressed into the back of his neck, sending a shiver sprinting down his spine.

"Drop your weapons," a familiar, cold voice spoke from behind the Captain.

"Helen," Abby spat out the name.

"Nice to see you again Abby, Connor, Danny," Helen gave them an evil smile. "You too, Captain," she turned to Becker. Becker snarled at her in return, earning him a sharp knee in the back from one of her clones.

"Now, now. Play nicely Captain. I'm only here for one thing."

Connor knew immediately what she meant, as it had only been last week that he and Becker had used it to retrieve Danny from pre-history by connecting his DNA to it.

"The device," he muttered.

"Bingo." Helen replied with a sly smile. "You and Captain trigger-happy can lead me to it."

Becker bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in another snarl. Of all the nicknames he's been given over the years that one had to be the worst. Becker felt himself being pushed forward by the clone. His feet at an involuntary, slow pace. He wanted to lash out. He knew he could take on the guard, but taking out all the others, Helen and stopping Connor from being shot all at the same time would prove difficult.

* * *

Tori was standing in the middle of the ARC control centre, watching Jess from behind. She could see Jess's face slowly changing shape. Her lips were sucked in and biting down on each other, which meant that she must be worried about something.

"Is everything alright Jess?" Tori asked her, making Jess jump half-a-mile from her seat.

"Fine. Just fine," she lied. "Connor's just locked the anomaly, so they should be back soon."

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the corridor crashed open. Tori screamed when she saw that Becker-and Connor- were both being held at gunpoint by two people who looked exactly alike. She would've thought that they were twins, except there were ten others who looked exactly the same behind them. Leading the way, was a face that Tori had seen on the files in Lester's office. A face that she had learned to hate. It was Helen Cutter.

Jess jumped from her seat at the ADD and stood in front of Tori, trying to block her from view.

"Don't say a word." Jess muttered in Tori's ear. Tori nodded slightly to show she understood.

Helen looked at two of her clones and nodded at Jess and Tori, signalling the clones to take them hostage too. One of them grabbed Tori's arm fiercely, causing her to yelp in pain, which made Becker wince. He then practically shoved the gun in her neck. Becker fought back the urge to kill the clone behind him. The other clone grabbed Jess and both she and Tori were 'frog-marched' over to Becker and Connor to join the hostage party.

"Are you ok?" Becker whispered to Tori as she joined him.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me…"

Another clone joined them and punched both of them, Becker across the face and Tori in the stomach. She double over, clutching her stomach, desperately trying to suck in air. Becker had a stream of blood flowing out of his nose.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Becker's voice was filled with resentment, which earned him a second punch, this time to his stomach. He could feel some of his ribs buckle under the force. The echo of the snap shattered Tori's ears and she began crying.

"Shut up." The clone commanded them.

Helen caught what had just happened in the corner of her eye. A suspicious smile spread across her face as she carried on walking through the ARC…


	16. Assassin

**Back again. Let's continue…**

"Through there," Connor muttered. He didn't really want to give up the anomaly device, but he had absolutely no choice. And he wasn't about to sacrifice his friends' lives for it.

Helen walked into the very untidy tech lab. In one corner, a familiar anomaly-model caught her eye. It was the theory that Nick had started working on. It had been updated completely since then though. Surrounding it were stacks of reports, whiteboards with complicated equations on and random journal entries that Connor had made in his investigation. Helen picked up one of the journal entries.

"What's this all about?" Helen asked him. Her eyes were twinkling with hatred. "What's going to happen to the anomalies?"

Connor refused to answer, so Helen directed some of her clones to trash the model. While all of this was going on, Becker reached out for the device, as it hadn't been noticed yet, and stuffed it in his pocket. Connor was cursing under his breath at the destruction of the clones.

"Shit. No! Don't, please don't!"

After the model and everything else had been completely trashed, Helen turned her attention back to the anomaly device.

"Where's the device?" Her voice was harsh. She narrowed her eyes on Connor. Connor looked around on the table where he'd left it. He hadn't seen Becker snatch it.

"I dunno. It was right there on the table. Somebody must've taken it."

"Liar!" She spat in his face. Connor cringed back and wiped the spit out of his eye. Helen started pacing for a minute, deciding what action to take next. She stopped and began staring at Becker, who stared back. He wouldn't blink, or give in. Her eyes shifted for only a second to Tori, and Becker saw this. His face tensed up and his breathing became heavier. A smile crept across Helen's face.

Helen seized Tori's arm and dragged her away from the group. She fastened her hand around Tori's neck. Tori tried to shake the rough hands off her. She reached up with her left hand, determined to make Helen let go. Helen saw the white gold engagement ring on her finger. She looked at Becker's face, which was full of upset and rage. Becker was trying to shake the clone loose, so he could save her.

"I wouldn't if I were you Captain," Helen brought a gun up to Tori's head. She began writhing desperately, trying to break away from Helen's grasp. "Otherwise, she dies."

Becker stopped squirming. His eyes were terrified. He looked like he was about to cry. Tori stared into them, trying to reassure him. She tried to smile at him weakly, but she couldn't. Not when her life was in danger.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly. Her voice had shrunk to the volume of a mouse.

"I want to know everything, and I want the anomaly device."

Becker reached into his pocket and placed the device on the table. "There. You can have it. Now let her go."

"I'm sorry Captain, but I want a little more than that." Her mouth formed an evil, plotting smile. "What's going to happen to the anomalies?"

"I don't know." Becker shook his head. He had enough training to know that was an answer no-one ever wanted to hear, but he couldn't tell the truth because he didn't know.

"Wrong answer!" Helen's smile grew wider. She motioned for one of her clones to step forward. As he squeezed between Becker and Connor, Becker saw the crow-bar he was carrying.

"Give me that," Helen spoke. The clone relinquished the crow-bar and gave it to her. "I'll ask you again, what's going to happen with the anomalies?"

"I honestly don't know."

Helen sighed; she brought the crow-bar above her head and swung it back down quickly. It hit Tori behind her right knee with such force that her leg-bone shattered at the joint of her knee. The crack of the break pierced Becker's ears. He could see blood sliding rapidly down her leg where some of the bone had broken through the skin. Tori let out a soul-shattering scream and Becker fell to his knees.

"STOP! Please STOP!" He begged. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Then tell me what you know!" Helen demanded.

"We don't know anything! Only that the anomalies are going to change somehow and shape the future. Please, let her go! I've told you everything!"

Connor stared at Tori and Becker, his face pale. "You've got to believe us."

"I don't have to. And as you still refuse to tell me what I want to know, I don't think I'm finished." Her hand tightened around Tori's neck, choking her. As soon as Tori's eyes began to close from lack of breathing, Helen slammed her head-first into the table in front.

"NO!" Becker screamed.

Tori fell to the floor, blood seeping through her hair. She lay motionless. Becker crawled towards her, his eyes blurred from the tears of pain. He rested his head on her chest. No heartbeat. He began trying to resuscitate her. He counted thirty chest compressions out loud. He turned to look at Connor with pleading eyes.

"Help me."

Connor wanted to break away from the clone's grasp, but he wasn't strong enough. He wriggled as much as he could, desperate to help his friends in need. Helen stood in front of him.

"Looks like that's all I'm going to get." She said, her voice half-disappointed. She took one of the EMDs the clones had confiscated and shot Connor once in the stomach with it, rendering him unconscious. She and the clones walked out of the tech lab down the corridor, back the way they came. Jess and Becker were the only ones left 'unharmed', but Becker was desperately trying to save Tori's life. Jess didn't know what to do until Becker growled at her.

"Don't just STAND there!" He shouted. Jess yelped. "Go and get help!" He turned his attention back to his fiancée. "Come on! Breathe!" His hands pounded harder into her chest, he only brought them up to perform the two rescue breaths. He continued this for five minutes before Jess came back with Abby, Danny and Matt, as well as some medics.

"There's an ambulance on the way," Jess squeaked. "Is she going to make it?"


	17. Falling Away With You

**I'm back again. Sorry about the last two uploads. It would appear that FanFiction broke, so they should have been up a couple of days ago…**

Becker was sitting at one of the desks in the ARC centre. He had his head resting on the top of the leather chair. He had his eyes closed and his thoughts racing through his mind. He ran through in his head what happened five days ago. That was all that had been on his mind since. He always paused on the bit where he pocketed the device. That was when everything went wrong. _'It's all my fault,' _he told himself over and over again.

It wasn't long until Becker fell asleep. His light snoozing was heard by Abby, Matt, Danny and Jess, who were secretly watching him while gathered round the ADD.

"What do we do with sleeping beauty?" Matt whispered.

"Nothing." Abby answered. "Leave him alone, he could probably do with the sleep."

"Why doesn't he go home?" Danny asked.

"I don't think he can face it without her. He's trying to keep himself busy, stop himself having a mental breakdown." A pained expression spread across Abby's face. Everyone looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

Matt was the first to look up again. "How's Connor?"

Abby shifted her gaze. "He's fine."

"Good." Matt added.

Becker began to make pained noises in his sleep. All eyes turned on him, but he didn't wake up. He was caught in his nightmare. He was back in the tech lab. Helen Cutter was stood in front of him, brandishing a hand gun.

"_Looks like that's all I'm going to get."_

The sound of gunshots pierced the air. Bodies started falling to the ground around him. Connor, Jess, Abby, Matt, Danny, even Lester. Lastly, Tori fell to the ground, dead, her eyes wide and unseeing. His sight was slowly fading. It was peaceful. Blissful.

Then Becker woke up.

He was aware that he had broken out in a sweat. It was dripping from his hair down his face. He was also conscious of the fact that Abby was crouched next to him, staring cautiously.

"Becker? Are you ok?" Abby's voice was filled with doubt. She placed a hand on his sweaty forehead. "You're running a fever and you're as white as a sheet. Look at you, you're shaking all over."

"I'm fine Abby," Becker snapped. He stood up sluggishly and stalked off towards the armoury.

Abby stood up, took her black box and earpiece and walked towards the double doors at the far end of the room. "I'm going to the hospital, so if there's an anomaly, call me," she told the others before disappearing.

* * *

Abby took her usual seat at the side of Tori's bed. She took hold of her hand and stared at all the various tubes going into her. She was hooked up to a ventilator, so she had a very large tube down her throat. She had several thin tubes stuck into her hand, as well as some wires attached to her chest, monitoring her heart. She had a large bandage fastened round her head. Her right leg had been propped up at the end of the bed and she had a bandage around it from her knee downwards. Abby couldn't hold back the tears of seeing her like this. Abby always thought they were like sisters-inseparable. She buried her face in the sheets, as she sobbed harder.

Suddenly, Abby jumped as Tori's hand squeezed her's. Tori began to cough violently, trying to cough the tube out of her throat. Abby pressed the alarm and two nurses and a doctor appeared. They carefully removed the tube from her throat. She spluttered out a few breaths before turning to look at Abby.

"Where's Becker?" She croaked.

Abby smiled at her weakly. "I'll go call him while the doctor checks you over."

She left the room; phone in hand, impatient to tell Becker the news. She brought his number up on the phonebook and pressed the call button. She let it ring for a few minutes before giving up. Instead, she rang Matt.

"Hey Matt, it's Abby." Her voice sounded anxious.

"Hi there, is everything alright?"

"Is Becker there? He won't pick up his phone."

"That's because he just broke it." Abby gasped slightly before Matt continued. "He was fine one minute. Next minute, the phone was flying at the wall."

"Can you put him on for me?"

"Sure thing. Becker! It's for you."

"Hello?" His voice was monotonous in Abby's ear.

"Hi Becker, it's Abby. Just thought you might like to know, Tori's just woken up and she's asking for you."

Abby waited for a response, but instead Becker hung up the phone.


	18. From Yesterday

**Hey! Hope you're all still enjoying the story…**

Becker managed to reach the hospital in ten minutes. He found Abby waiting outside Tori's room.

"Is she ok?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Becker cautiously entered the side room. The doctor had just finished checking her over, so he moved across to let Becker see her. As he came into view, Tori smiled and sat up as best as she could, causing her to wince from the pain in her leg.

"Easy, easy," Becker said softly. "God you scared me…"

"How long was I out?"

"Five days."

Tori gasped. She flushed bright pink with embarrassment. A tear streamed down her delicate face, followed by several more. Becker's hands clenched into fists, turning his knuckles white.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. She started playing with her fingers, so she didn't have to look into Becker's eyes.

"You haven't got anything to be sorry for." Becker said defiantly.

Tori looked into his sorrow-filled eyes and back at her fingers. "Where's my ring?" She mumbled, trying to change the subject. Becker reached into his pocket and pulled out the black, velvet box. He opened it to reveal the ring inside, dazzling as ever. He slipped it onto her finger and kissed her softly.

"I'll be back in a minute," he told her as he went to find a doctor. He found the doctor at the Nurses Station talking to one of the nurses. He turned around to see Becker, knowing exactly what it was he wanted to know.

"She should be fine. In fact, she could probably go home tomorrow. There are no signs of brain damage, but she will need to be in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks. If she puts any weight on that leg, it could break again."

"Thank you," Becker jogged back to Tori with the first real smile on his face in days.

"How would you feel about going home tomorrow?" Tori smiled widely at him. He leant down closer to the bed so she could wrap her arms round his neck. "There is one condition though. You have to have a wheelchair for a couple of weeks." Becker watched her face fall slightly. He felt so guilty for what had happened.

He was brought back out of his thoughts when Tori took one of his hands and squeezed it tightly.

"It's not your fault," she reassured him. "You told her everything you could. Plus, I'm not dead, so it'll be alright!" She giggled. Becker couldn't help but laugh at her optimistic behaviour.

"I guess you're right." Becker grumbled.

Tori relaxed a bit, still holding Becker's hand, and fell asleep. He swept her hair out of her face and kissed the tip of her nose. A small smile spread across her face. Becker continued to watch her sleep. He had been there for three hours, when she became restless.

She started squirming in her bed. She let out a few indecipherable syllables, but Becker could tell she was having a nightmare about the 'incident', just as he had earlier…

* * *

Everyone was falling around her as Helen repeatedly pulled the trigger. The bodies of Connor, Abby, Jess, Matt and Danny collapsed on the ground, surrounded by blood. Becker fell to the floor in front of her, his eyes staring blankly into hers. Helen had the gun pointed at her head now. She pulled the trigger. The shot exploded and the room disappeared from view. She was back in the tunnel underground. Where she had been in the future. She was alone. A wolf-whistle filled her ears. He was coming for her, ready to taste and to touch her bare flesh. His claws dug in, ripping off her clothes, exposing her. The unbearable pain came as he violated her body and mind. She wanted to scream Becker's name, but her voice was lost in the darkness, and soon, so was the rest of her.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself gasping for air. She was back in the hospital bed, her eyes blinded from the brightness. A hand was stroking her head softly, whispering comforts in her ear.

"It's alright, you're safe." Becker's pained voice reached her and she found herself instantly calmed by it. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his t-shirt, soaking it with tears.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he said soothingly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

Abby entered the room quietly, making both Becker and Tori jump when she spoke:

"Becker, Lester wants to see you back at the ARC."

Becker's face was disappointed. "Fine," he gave in. "But stay with her please Abby. She needs someone right now."

"Of course."

* * *

Lester paced his office, waiting for the young captain to arrive. When Captain Becker finally stepped into his office, Lester sat down.

"Take a seat Captain." Lester pointed to the leather chair in front of him. Becker obeyed, and sat down slowly on the chair.

"How is everything Becker?" Lester asked solemnly. "Is Tori ok?"

"She's alright now. She just woke up this afternoon."

"Yes, Abby told me. What about you Captain, are you ok?"

"I've been better." Becker answered tediously. "What's this all about Lester?"

"Becker, I know things must be tough for you, so I urge you to take some compassionate leave."

"Sir, I already said I wasn't going to take any."

"I know, Captain. But I thought I'd leave the offer open if you wanted to take care of her at home for a while."

Becker pondered over this for a moment. "That's very generous of you sir, I'll have to think about it." Becker stood up to leave, but Lester stopped him for a moment.

"Captain, there is one more thing. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask."

"Thank you, sir." Becker left the office, mulling through the conversation that had just happened in his head.


	19. Sleep

**Hi again guys! Back with chapter 19!**

When Becker arrived at the hospital at ten o'clock the following morning, Tori was already dressed in her civilian clothes and she was waiting for him. The wheelchair was waiting by the side of her bed, but she refused to get in it. Becker sat at the end of the bed next to her.

"Come on, don't do this. Please get in the chair."

"Why can't you carry me?" She asked innocently.

"I can't carry you around all the time. Look, why won't you get in the chair?"

Tori sighed. "It's embarrassing… Please don't make me Becker."

Becker pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear:

"Would you rather be back in here for another week, or in the chair?"

"Ok, fine. I'll get in the fucking chair." She said grumpily. Becker raised his eyebrows at her tone of voice, but decided it was best not to aggravate her in this mood. He lifted her in his arms and placed her gently in the chair. He started pushing her out, when the doctor caught them.

"I know you want to leave and that's fine, but I want you to take these." The doctor held up a small bottle of pills, which read 'Trazodone' on the label. "To help you sleep. Take one at night before bed with a glass of water. Hopefully we won't see you in here again too soon." The doctor shook Becker's hand as he and Tori left the side room. He manoeuvred her off the ward and out of the hospital.

In the car park, the breeze was blowing in Tori's face. It felt refreshing, as it blew her hair around her.

"I missed this."

"Huh?" Becker hadn't been paying attention.

"The fresh air, I've missed it. It feels good."

"I suppose it would. You don't mind if we make a stop on the way home, do you?"

"No, that's fine."

Becker lifted her gently into the car and strapped her in. He folded the wheelchair up and dumped it on the back seat. Becker jumped into the driver's seat and drove off, leaving the hospital, hopefully not needing to return anytime soon.

* * *

Becker pulled into his usual space near the front of the ARC. Tori groaned as she knew what was coming next, being subjected to humiliation. She knew that Becker was probably just trying to make her feel better, but he didn't understand how embarrassing it was for her to be in this situation. He unfolded the chair and lifted Tori out of the car, and placed her back in the chair. As she was wheeled into security, she was given some sympathetic glances from some of Becker's soldiers. She wanted to hide her head in her hands and cry, but she didn't want Becker to see.

"What do you need from here anyway?" She asked Becker.

"I need to talk to Lester, it's quite important."

* * *

At the ADD, Jess and Abby were chatting excitedly. Ever since Abby had got back from the hospital yesterday, the tension amongst the team had lifted considerably. Everyone was back to their-mostly-chatty, happy selves. They didn't notice Becker's entrance until he cleared his throat.

"Eh-hem, ladies." Becker's voice was rather mellow, which was a major improvement on the past few days.

"Tori!" Both girls came rushing over to Tori and Becker. Tori's face went bright red with embarrassment. She hid her face in her hands, frightened of what they might say.

"It's good to see you again!" Jess piped up in her peppy tone. She saw Tori's head in her hands. "Are you ok?"

Tori raised her head up to see Jess. Her face was bright red and she looked like she was about to cry. Jess and Abby both picked up on this. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Well, seeing as you're here, I think you should open the rest of your birthday presents!" Jess said, desperately trying to take her mind off of the incident. Becker smiled at that idea.

"Can you give me a minute; I need to talk to Lester quickly." Becker jumped up onto the balcony and headed for Lester's office. He knocked lightly on the glass door. Lester motioned for him to come in.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Lester asked.

"I think I would like a few days off actually sir. I just want to make sure Tori gets settled in alright. I'm really worried about her."

"We all are Becker. But yes that's fine, take as long as you need, just call when you're ready to come back. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Tori's with Abby and Jess at the ADD. I was wondering, would you like to join us with the rest of the birthday celebrations?"

"Go on then, sounds like fun." Lester said. He was clearly in a mellow mood, which is something that is not often seen.


	20. Friends

**Chapter 20, don't forget to keep submitting your reviews!**

Both Lester and Becker left the office towards the ADD. Jess had called Matt, Danny and Connor, and soon everybody was there to resume the celebrations. They had gathered the presents they had previously stored in their large lockers. They were piled on the table. Jess was the first to shove a small, deformed parcel into Tori's hands.

"Abby helped me with this one." She admitted.

Tori ripped the package back to reveal a small, silver clutch bag with a long chain attached to it to make a shoulder bag. It had a large bow on the front, fixed on with a large crystal gem. Jess bent down so Tori could hug her tightly, which made Tori feel quite embarrassed.

"You haven't looked inside it yet…" Jess added.

Tori unfastened the clutch and pulled out two items from the bag. The first was a large, dark blue bracelet. It had some transparent Pandora-style beads, as well as large, dark blue flowers and small silver leaves and flowers in an alternating pattern. The second item was a thin silver necklace. It looked like it would fit snugly around Tori's neck, perfect for the party dress that she had picked out.

"Jess, they're perfect!" Tori exclaimed excitedly.

Next, Abby thrusted a present in her hands. It was much larger that the one Jess had got and it had a defined, cuboid shape. Tori struggled to get the bright pink wrapping paper off, so Becker made a small incision with his pen-knife. After all the paper had been stripped off, Tori was left with a shoe box. She opened it to reveal a pair of high-heeled sandals, embroidered with sequins. They had thin straps at the ankles, which would help keep them on her feet.

"I know you can't wear them yet, but as soon as you can, we can all go out and get drunk!" Abby joked.

"Abby, this is amazing!"

"I picked them out to go with your dress, duh!"

Matt was next to give Tori her present. It was much smaller than Abby and Jess's. Tori ripped off the paper and opened the little jewellery box. It was a four-leaf clover, heart shaped necklace. Written on the back it said:

_A thabhairt__duit__ádh mór__._

She looked at Matt blankly. "What does it mean?"

"It says: To bring you good luck." Matt answered. "It's Irish."

"Well, I gathered that much." Tori snapped sarcastically. "But really it's gorgeous. Thanks Matt."

Matt gave her an akward quick hug. He wasn't used to hugging people, but for Tori, he made an exception.

Connor brought his present forward. So far, it was the biggest out of all of them. And little did Tori know until she opened it, it was also the most expensive. She ripped the paper off hurridely, desperate to find out what it was. The side of the large box read:

Dell™ Latitude™ XT2.

"Connor! How could you possibly afford this?" Tori's voice was outraged that anyone of her friends would spend this much on her.

"Actually, I didn't spend that much. I got a reduced price because of my connections. But do you know how good this laptop is?" Connor asked excitedly.

"How good?"

"It's a tablet laptop. You can flip the screen over and close the lid, so it's just a touch screen, or you can put it back to it's original position to use the keyboard. It's amazing. It has a dual digitizer and a 12.1 inch Premium WXGA LED display."

Abby laughed at the confused look on Tori's face. "Am I supposed to know what all that means?" She asked him.

Connor's face fell slightly. "No. But basically, it's a really good laptop. It'll help you with your computer drawings…"

Tori gave Connor a wary look. "I thought that was our little secret…"

"Computer drawings?" Becker asked, surprised at how little he knew about his fiancée.

"Just a small hobby. Anyway, it's Danny's turn."

"Please don't hate me because it's not a laptop." Danny joked. Tori giggled at his sarcastic nature.

He passed her a rather odd shaped present, which looked like a large cube with a smaller square object on top of it. She peeled off the silver wrapping. She started shrieking at Danny's present. She had bought her several CDs including, Muse, 30 Seconds To Mars, Blink-182 and Biffy Clyro. The other object was another jewellery box. She opened it to reveal a dainty silver necklace with a blue gem surrounded by several small silver gems in the middle to represent a flower. Dangling below that was a mixture of dark blue and silver crystals.

"It's beautiful."

Danny leant down to hug her and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Danny retreated to his position between Abby and Jess. "Lester's turn!" He shouted. Everyone stared at Lester with flabbergasted expressions.

"Well, I had to get something. Don't shoot me, but I got the idea from something Becker told me."

Tori stared at Becker, who was just as surprised as she was. "I didn't tell him to buy anything!" He defended himself.

It was a large cube-shaped object. Tori ripped off the boring, brown paper. It was two packs of DVDs. The first set was 'The Omen' series. The second set was a selection of 'Stephen King' TV miniseries. Becker groaned at Lester's present.

"Just what she needed, Lester. Horror movies…"

"Oh come on Becker! Don't be a wuss! Can't be worse than 'The Human Centipede'," she giggled.

Danny, Matt and Abby laughed hysterically at Becker being called a wuss. But when Tori had mentioned 'The Human Centipede' they all went quiet. They, like Becker, found it hard to stomach that particular film.


	21. Ignorance

**Hi guys still going for now, but the chapters might start getting updated slower soon… Lots of Easter revision. For now enjoy chapter 21! Oh and I don't know if I got the names right, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Abby and Connor's pet diictodons are called Sid and Nancy. If not, then my mistake. This is relevant to the chapter though…**

After Tori had finished opening her presents, Connor and Danny made a trip down the road to buy lots and lots of cake. They bought dainty little cupcakes in various colours, a gigantic chocolate cake and several assorted cheesecakes, all of which were hand-made. Everybody dug into the cakes like wild things. They gossiped loudly, mostly about wedding plans. The team were desperate to know what they were going to be dressed in, what their roles were, and any other important details. But to their disappointment, neither Becker nor Tori could reveal anything, because they hadn't had a chance to think about it.

All of a sudden, the ADD blared into life, coating the walls in a red glow, and filling everyone's ears with a loud repetitive siren.

"What have we got Jess?" Matt was the first to ask.

"Locating it now…" Jess typed furiously at the keyboard. "It's in a school about half a mile north. Bringing up CCTV now."

"Are you coming Becker?" Matt asked as he headed towards the doors. Becker pondered for a moment. Half of him wanted to go and half of him wanted to stay with Tori. He looked down at Tori, who was smiling, despite how tired she was. She had deep, dark circles under her eyes, and wrinkled eye-lids.

"Go on then, I'll be fine."

Becker smiled at her weakly. "Just promise me one thing. Don't leave Jess's sight."

She laughed half-heartedly. "A bit difficult when I'm stuck in this thing." She went quiet and dropped her gaze to stare at the floor. Everyone else fell silent as well.

"The anomaly's in the gym." Jess's voice squeaked lightly, alerting the team to get going.

* * *

The journey there was eventful. Becker, Matt, Danny, Abby and Connor were all squeezed into one car. Matt was driving, and Becker was riding shotgun. Danny and Connor had decided to ambush Becker with questions throughout the whole journey.

"Question one," Danny said. "Will it be a Scottish-themed wedding?"

Becker stared at him blankly. "No. Why?"

"I don't want to wear a kilt." Everyone except Danny laughed.

"Got something to hide if the wind blows it up?" Matt teased.

"No!" Danny sulked like a little child. "Question two, what will I be wearing?"

"I don't know," Becker answered bluntly.

"Question three!" Connor piped up excitedly. "What's my role gonna be?"

A sneaky smile spread across Becker's face. "Well, I was thinking you'd make a good page-boy," he retorted.

Connor's face went bright pink and he lost any dignity he already had. Everyone was howling with laughter, even Matt.

"Yeah, very funny." It was Connor's turn to sulk. "But, won't she need someone to walk her down the aisle? I could do that."

Becker's voice took a serious tone. "Actually Connor, I think she might ask Matt to do that…"

A wide smile spread across Matt's face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Apart from me, you're the closest guy to her. You've been like an older brother to her."

Before anyone else could ask anymore questions, Jess's voice filled their ears.

"_I think we've got an incursion guys. And…"_ Her voice broke off.

"Jess?" Connor asked, slightly worried.

"_Oh my God! They're so cute!"_ She squealed. _"Don't you think they're cute Tori? Tori?" _Jess paused. _"Oh!" _She said in a surprised tone.

"What is it Jess? Is she ok?" Becker almost shouted down his earpiece.

"_Yeah, she's fallen asleep, that's all."_ Jess answered calmly.

"Oh…" Becker's voice calmed down considerably. He paused for a moment. "What do the creatures look like?"

"_They're like little beavers!"_ Jess squeaked. _"They're adorable!"_

Abby and Connor grinned at each other like a pair of idiots.

"We can send Sid and Nancy back home!" Abby exclaimed.

"Huh?" Matt asked. He was completely clueless.

"Diictodons," Connor answered. "There were two that got stuck after an anomaly opened at the hospital. We couldn't send them back home, so me and Abby have been taking care of them ever since."


	22. Dead Memories

**Back again. I'm writing these when I can and uploading when the time is right. So I'm sorry for the slow progress, but after June 14****th****, everything should be back to normal. That's my last exam and I plan to write as much as humanly possible in celebration! For now enjoy! Also, I'm not sure how long to keep going, if you guys want me to keep writing, I'm gonna need ideas. **

Becker, Connor, Abby, Danny and Matt rounded the diictodons up and sent them back through the anomaly just as it closed. They were about to return to the ARC, when Becker heard a frightened squeak from behind a pile of gym mats.

"There's always one. Guys! I think there's one stuck behind the gym mats," he alerted the others.

Abby went to fish out the creature from where it was trapped. While the rest of the team went to help her, Becker stood watch for any intruders. At the far end of the sports hall, he thought he saw the figure of a woman in tattered clothes disappear through the door. She had short, cropped hair and she was covered in mud and dirt. _'Just like Helen Cutter,' _Becker thought. He jogged to where she had disappeared. Matt was just about to follow him when Becker stopped him.

"Stay here," he ordered. "I thought I saw someone."

"Who?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," he lied.

"_Guys, what's going on?" _Jess's disembodied voice asked.

"Nothing," Becker replied. "How's Tori?"

"_She seems fine, just a little fidgety in her sleep."_

"Watch her closely. I'm worried about her."

"_We all are Becker…"_

Becker disappeared from view. Abby and Connor looked at Danny and Matt expectantly.

"You guys go after him, we can handle things here," Connor told them.

Danny and Matt nodded briefly. They grabbed their EMDs and jogged over to where Becker had disappeared to find the mysterious person.

* * *

Becker followed the corridor, looking out for Helen Cutter. He had his gun raised, ready for her to appear in front of him. When he reached a dead end, he swore loudly. There was no sign of her or anybody else. As Becker doubled back, checking for any other passages, he bumped into Danny and Matt. When he saw them he wanted to blow their heads off.

"Are you DEAF?" He shouted. His voice reflected his mood, thoroughly pissed off.

"We weren't, dunno about now though. Anyway, is there anything down there?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Becker answered crossly.

"What did you see before you disappeared?" Matt asked with a concerned tone of voice.

Becker sighed. "I thought I saw Helen Cutter. Obviously, my mind is playing tricks on me."

Matt raised an eyebrow at him. "And you think it's a good idea to chase after without back-up?"

Becker ignored Matt's jibe.

Becker, Matt and Danny joined Abby and Connor again, who had successfully managed in freeing the diictodon. Abby was busy cuddling it and trying to find a suitable name for it, when Becker had a spark of genius. He went over to Abby to ask her a very important question.

"Do you mind if I take that one?" Abby instantly knew what Becker had in mind.

"That's absolutely fine." Abby had a massive smile on her face. "By the way, that one's a girl."

"Thanks Abby."

"_Becker, you need to come back. NOW." _Jess's voice was filled with urgency.

"Why? What's going on Jess? What's happened?" He shouted down his earpiece, dreading what Jess would say next.

"_There's something wrong with Tori. She's shaking wildly and she's running a fever…"_

* * *

Becker ran through the ARC as fast as his legs could take him. When Becker burst through the double doors, his heart stopped. In front of him, Jess was holding a cold, wet flannel to Tori's head. She was shaking fiercely, and muttering in her sleep. Jess looked at him with desperate eyes. Becker put a hand on Tori's head. It was white-hot.

"The fever won't go down," Jess sobbed.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream startled Jess and Becker. Tori finally woke up. Rivers of tears began streaming down her face at the images she had just seen in her mind. They were burned into her memory forever. She opened her crying eyes long enough to see Becker's face staring into hers, looking heartbroken. She wanted to tell him how scared she was, but before she could open her mouth, Becker had lifted her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and let her arms dangle down his back. He found it difficult to hold her, as she continued to shake violently.

"Shhh, shhh. It's ok; it was just a bad dream." Becker tried to comfort her softly, which she appreciated, but it wasn't just a dream. It had actually happened-or at least part of it had. She sobbed harder, making Becker feel useless.

He carried her off to his office, so they had some privacy. He sat in the corner on the floor with Tori resting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, for support and comfort. He planted a few soft kisses on the exposed skin of her neck.

"Do you wanna tell me what it's about?" Becker asked softly. She nodded in response. He waited for her to cry out the rest of her tears. When she finished crying, he listened tentatively to her voice.

"I-I'm in the lab," she spoke quietly, recounting her dream. "And-and you're there, and everyone else is th-there. H-H-Helen's there and she's k-k-k-killing everyone! And you-you're dead and I don't know what to do! Then, the gun's pointing at me, and she shoots, but I'm suddenly somewhere else. I'm back in the future, hiding in the underground tunnels again. And they-they're coming and—" she couldn't continue as she became overwhelmed by her tears again. But she didn't need to continue, because Becker knew the next part of the story.

Becker held her closer to him and cried with her. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to take away her pain. After half-an-hour, she looked up at him with red eyes.

"Can we go home now?" She whispered softly.

"Of course we can," he answered.


	23. You and Me

**Hi again! This chapter is dedicated to two of my favourite reviewers. It's only subtle, but they'll know who they are!**

Becker left Tori in the car safely, while he collected her wheelchair and her new present. The diictodon had been put in a small cage by Abby, ready for Becker to collect. He placed it in the boot with the wheelchair and he had pulled a large blanket out. He climbed in the driver's seat and gave Tori the blanket to try and stop her from shaking. When he pulled up onto the drive-way, he helped Tori inside and settled her on the sofa comfortably. He then went back to the car to get her present. As soon as Becker lifted the cage, the diictodon started yelping. Becker brought it inside the house, but as he came in Tori gave him a puzzled look.

What's in the cage?" She asked, jumping slightly when the creature yelped.

"A present." He opened the cage to let the diictodon out. It circled the room for ten minutes before sitting on Tori's feet. She gasped as pain shot through her right leg. Becker swiftly moved the creature off her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do! Really, I do. It's just a little…boisterous."

"It's a girl."

"Oh! Bit of a tom-boy then."

"You better start thinking of a name."

Tori pondered over it for a few minutes before making a decision.

"Right," she spoke, alerting Becker that she's made a decision. "I've got three names in mind: Katy, Alice and Cooper."

"Interesting mix… Any particular reason for any of them?"

"Yes, actually. Katy was my mum's name. I picked Alice because my dad used to read Alice In Wonderland to me all the time when I was little!"

"And Cooper?"

"Cooper was the name of a girl I met in the future. She helped me for a while before she disappeared. She was further from home than I was, because she lived in the Victorian Era."

"Isn't Cooper a modern name?"

"It was her surname. Her first name was Elizabeth."

"Anyway, which name are you gonna use?" Becker asked, trying to get back to the point.

"Cooper, I think… It sounds kind of tom-boyish in a cool way."

"Yeah, I guess so." Becker's mind had travelled elsewhere, and Tori could tell by how distant his voice was.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Liar," she taunted him. "Did something happen at work?"

Becker knew he couldn't keep the truth from her for long. "I just thought I saw someone earlier, and I could have put everyone at risk because of what I did."

"Who was it?"

He sighed. "I thought I saw Helen Cutter…"

Tori pulled him closer to her, letting his head rest on her chest. She began stroking his hair softly, trying to comfort him as he had to her so many times before. He listened to her heart pound against her chest. They stayed like that for an hour, just lying in each other's arms. When Becker felt Tori start to slump beneath him, he slowly got up and fetched a glass of water from the kitchen.

"You tired?"

"Yeah," she responded drowsily.

"I'll take this upstairs," he pointed to the glass of water. He also pulled out the bottle of Trazodone from his pocket. "Then I'll help you get ready for bed."

"What about Cooper?" She asked through a yawn.

"She'll be fine in the pet-box." Becker hated the word cage. Cages are reserved for the worst of the worst. He disappeared upstairs for a minute. When he came back down, Tori had almost nodded off. He swooped down and picked her up. "Save that for the bedroom, yeah?" He chuckled.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed and helped her into her pyjamas. He gave her the Trazodone and the glass of water. Within thirty seconds, she was snoozing lightly.


	24. Hold On My Heart

**Back! Sorry for the slow updates… xx**

'_BANG! There it goes again. The gunshot. But I'm not dead, not yet at least… _

_It's dark here-sun light doesn't reach underground. I can hear noises in the distance. Someone's coming. "Becker? Is that you?" No answer. It's just laughter, not Becker's soft laugh-the one that makes my spine tingle with warmth! The laughing-howling-it's getting closer. They're coming for me!_

_Standing high above me, ready to attack. There's nowhere to hide. They're tearing my clothes to shreds, along with my dignity. The unbearable pain hits me and it's not long before the dark, nothingness swoops over me and takes it's hold on me…'_

* * *

Tori gasped loudly, waking Becker up. She was breathing rapidly, desperately trying to fill her lungs with air. Becker pulled her into him without hesitation. She clutched onto his navy blue, pyjama shirt with both hands, frightened that he would disappear if she let go. Becker was soon aware that he was covered in sweat that wasn't his own.

"You're sweating bullets!" Becker exclaimed, not entirely whether he was talking to her, or himself. He sprinted into the bathroom to grab a wet flannel. He returned to Tori, leaving a trail of water behind him. When he placed the ice-cold flannel on Tori's boiling-hot forehead, she took a sharp intake of breath. It took twenty minutes for her to eventually calm down. Becker held her close the whole time and muttered about 'what Helen Cutter had done to her.' She wriggled out of his arms slowly and sat on the edge of her bed, drying her eyes.

"I guess not even sedatives can keep the nightmares away," Becker laughed nervously. He waited for her to respond in some way, but she didn't move a muscle. "I'm sorry," he apologised for no reason, which made Tori snap her head round to glare at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault!"

Becker opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and closed his mouth again. He waited in silence for a minute for her to say something.

"I feel dirty," she murmured, only just loud enough for Becker to hear.

"I'll go run a bath for us then."

"Us? What do you mean us?" Tori asked playfully. Becker cracked a wide smile.

"We ARE going to be married after all!" Tori giggled ecstatically at Becker's comment. "So why shouldn't we take a bath together?"

Becker dashed into the bathroom, eager to get the bath running.

* * *

After helping Tori out of her pyjamas, Becker carried her into the bathroom. He placed her carefully in the hot water. She shuddered happily at the warmth. Becker jumped in behind her. He wrapped his cold hands around her stomach, making her squeal. She began washing her hair, covering Becker in soap suds. He put his hands up to her head and gently began massaging the shampoo into her hair for her. She let her arms drop and she let out a pleasurable groan. She leaned back into Becker's chest, pushing him further into the water, leaving only his head above the water's surface.

"If you push me down any further, I'll drown…" He pointed out.

"There's a radical idea!"

Becker leaned forwards so he could smother her back with kisses. He left a trail of moisture down her spine, making her shiver in delight.

"So what's on today's agenda?" He whispered softly in her ear. She turned to face him.

"Well, I'm thinking pjs, sofa, DVDs and cuddles… What do you think?"

Becker smiled widely like a little kid. "Sounds perfect!" He placed a deep, rough kiss on her lips, tracing her sides as he did so. He pulled her closer to him, but she pulled away quickly when her leg screamed out in protest.

* * *

Becker was sat on the sofa in his blue and white chequered pyjama bottoms with Tori in his lap. She was spread across most of the sofa, with her head lying on Becker. She had put one of the DVDs on that Lester had given her. She was completely mesmerised by the TV screen; she didn't even notice Becker stroking her hair. They were watching 'The Shining' mini-series. Tori found it fascinating. In fact, even Becker found it intriguing, and he hated horror! Although, he did have to close his eyes when little Danny went in room 217…

Becker was watching intently while playing with Tori's hair, so when the doorbell rang, he jumped half a mile. As Becker stood up abruptly, Tori's head hit the arm rest.

"Becker!" She shouted angrily as he opened the door. Matt was standing at the door speechless.

"Becker, you're not wearing black! Well, you're not wearing clothes really…"

Becker sniggered at Matt. "Yeah, yeah. Did you want something?"

"Yeah. We got Jess to look through the CCTV from the school. You were right, there was definitely someone there, but we can't tell who it was."

"Well that's good isn't it? It means you didn't imagine it!" Tori chipped up.

"Yeah, maybe…" Becker didn't seem convinced.

"Look mate, there wasn't anything you could've done to stop her, because she clearly disappeared into thin air." Matt tried to reassure him. "Oh, one more thing… At six, Jess wants Tori and Abby to meet at her place, and us lads are meeting at mine, so I'll see you later."

Matt was out the door before Becker could say another word.

"Do we really have to go out?" Tori moaned.

"Do you want to face the wrath of Jess?"

"Good point."

"Thought so. Anyway, we've got plenty of time together this afternoon." Becker sat down again and resumed stroking her hair. "Can you rewind it?"


	25. Time Honoured Tradition

**Hello again! I'm back with chapter 25… I don't know how long this will go on for… Are people getting bored? If so I'll try to wrap it up quickly. By the way, this is based on my dream wedding.**

"What about this one?"

At Jess's flat, Jess had spread several bridal magazines on the kitchen table. She and Abby were taking it in turns to point out dresses for Tori to look at. So far none had taken her fancy…

Jess had thrust another magazine into her hands. The picture was of a pure white, satin dress. It had a long, layered skirt and a sparkling silver trail behind it. The torso was embroidered with a pale lilac ribbon and gold stitching. It looked very tight fitting at the top and it had no sleeves or straps. The bottom half of the dress was very loose, so it looked easy to walk in. On the same page, the magazine showed a pair of shoes that were made to match the dress perfectly. They were pure white, four-inch heeled shoes. They had lilac, silk ribbon that tied around the ankles. The shoe itself was embroidered with gold sequins. Both the shoes and the dress looked truly dazzling.

"Wow! They're gorgeous."

Jess looked at Tori, whose eyes were sparkling intently. Jess was so happy that she had managed to find a dress (with shoes) that she liked, perhaps even the one she'll wear at the wedding. Jess smiled widely at Tori, showing all of her shining white teeth.

"You like that one?"

"Yes! It's perfect! I want that one!"

"How much is it?" Abby asked.

"A lot. £I,500." Tori's eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sure we can fork out some money from somewhere!"

"What do you mean?" Tori looked at Abby blankly.

"I mean you can ask Lester for a raise! That's only if you haven't got enough money! The wedding's going to be very expensive, so you'll need as much money as you can get. We'll help you where we can though!"

* * *

Matt tossed the guys a few beers from the fridge, in his large, luxury kitchen. In the living room, Becker took the armchair while Danny, Connor and Matt were squished together on the sofa. Matt flicked the TV on lazily, opening his can of beer at the same time.

"Why am I here anyway?" Becker asked.

"I thought we'd watch the footie." Matt answered monotonously.

"I didn't think you liked football…"

Matt looked shiftily towards Connor and Danny.

"Grab him!"

Before Becker knew what was going on, he was being dragged into Matt's bedroom. He could have fought them off, but he didn't think it would be a fair fight, so he didn't bother. He soon regretted this decision when he was stripped of his clothes and tied to the bed-posts by his ankles and wrists with four fluffy, pink pairs of handcuffs.

"Guys, please don't do this…" He pleaded.

"Becker, we knew you wouldn't willingly have a stag party. Now say cheese!" Connor held his phone up in front of his face. He pressed a button on the side, and Becker's complete loss of dignity was captured forever…

* * *

'Beep beep.'

Jess picked up her phone and looked at who the message was from. "Oh! It's from Connor."

Both Abby and Tori leaned in closer to find out what Connor had sent her. When Jess started laughing hysterically, Abby snatched the phone from her. She took one look and went into an extreme fit of the giggles.

"You are one lucky girl, Tori!"

Tori took the phone from Abby to see what had worked her and Jess up so much. On the screen, Tori was met with a very interesting picture. It was of Becker in all his naked glory, handcuffed to Matt's bed. Tori burst out laughing as well, joining the other two giggling idiots.

"Jess, can you send me that?"

Jess stopped laughing long enough to stare at Tori wildly.

"I didn't realise you were such a pervert!"

"I am his fiancé! It's going to be my new blackmailing item for future use…"

Jess gave her a wry smile and sent her the message.

* * *

Becker had been left like that all night. He called out to a drunken Matt and the others several times, but he was met with no answer. It was finally morning, so Becker patiently waited for Matt to unlock him from the bed. But when the front door opened and closed, Becker realised he had been forgotten and no-one was coming to release him.

"Shit!" He shouted out loudly.

* * *

Jess, Abby and Tori arrived at the ARC half an hour early-which was a first for Abby-to find Matt, Connor and Danny lolling around, half asleep and clearly dealing with massive hangovers.

"Where's Becker?" Tori asked in a concerned tone.

Matt glanced at Connor and Danny, trying to hide his laughter. "We left him behind. He's still tied to the bed…"

Tori gave him a stern look. "Jess, can you take me to Matt's flat?"

Jess grabbed the keys for her small Vauxhall Corsa, and Matt tossed her the keys to his flat. She went over to Tori to help wheel her out of the ARC, but Tori slapped her hand away.

"I can do it myself!" She snapped at Jess, who flinched back at her reaction.

"Sorry," she mumbled.


	26. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Hey guys, I'm back! Don't forget to put 24****th**** May in your diaries for series 5 episode 1! And Becker's not dead! So happy XD**

The ride to Matt's flat was silent. Jess felt guilty because she thought she had done something wrong, and Tori felt guilty for snapping at Jess.

'I bet she hates me forever now,' Tori thought.

"Jess, I'm really sorry about snapping at you like that."

A small smile spread across Jess's face. "Don't worry about it."

They continued the journey in silence. It didn't help that Matt lived on the outskirts of London, so the journey took a while. When they arrived at the posh block of flats, Jess helped Tori out of the car, and they both rushed into the lift. Again, it didn't help that Matt lived on the top floor. They were about to enter Matt's bedroom when Tori stopped.

"Jess, can you stay in the living room?"

Jess nodded lightly as Tori proceeded to Matt's bedroom door.

"Becker?"

"I'm in here, please help me!" He said in a very relieved tone.

She opened the door and started giggling uncontrollably. Becker looked down in shame.

"Just help me!" He pleaded. "Matt's left the key on the side there." He nodded towards the bedside cabinet. Tori picked up the key and unlocked each handcuff. Becker quickly got himself dressed and followed Tori to Jess's car. Jess couldn't look Becker in the eyes, in case she started laughing.

"Does she know?" Becker asked Tori as he helped her into the car.

"Becker, everyone knows!"

Becker hung his head again. He would never hear the end of this. Especially from Connor, Matt and Danny. They travelled back to the ARC in silence, partly because Tori fell asleep on the way.

"Did you ladies have fun last night?" Becker asked Jess when he was sure that Tori was asleep.

"Yes, actually. We found a wedding dress that she likes—a lot!"

"What's it like?"

"That would be telling!"

"How much is it?"

"Ermm…£1500."

Becker froze. His face slowly went red as he thought about such a large amount of money. "That's a lot of money!"

"We thought you might say that. The price includes the shoes though!"

"Is that supposed to make it better?"

"No, but she really wants that dress. She didn't like any of the others!"

"Well, I can probably get the money from somewhere. Somehow, I don't think we want a big wedding…"

* * *

They arrived at the ARC at quarter past ten, so Lester wasn't in a happy mood. But he also knew about Becker's 'position' last night and this morning, so he couldn't fire him. Becker tried to avoid all the invading stares of the soldiers and ARC staff. When he finally reached the main body of the ARC, he managed to relax a bit, even though Danny and Connor were teasing him relentlessly.

"Left the handcuffs behind, Soldier Boy?" Danny jibed. He whipped his phone out of his pocket. "Look at my screensaver! Does it look familiar?"

"You pervert! You God damn, bloody pervert! No wonder you can't get a girlfriend. You're gay!"

Danny froze. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"No! No I'm not gay! Before I got lost in history for a year, I thought you were the gay one! I thought that was why you wouldn't date Sarah!"

Tori looked at Becker with a penetrating glance.

"I didn't like Sarah in that way! That's why I didn't date her. She was a good friend…" Becker broke off, remembering the days before Helen Cutter went and ruined everything. "She was a very good friend." Becker's voice grew quiet as he said the last part. Tori looked up at him and grabbed his hand. She held onto it tight, trying to comfort him as best she could. He knelt down to her level to kiss her softly.

"It's all right. I'm fine." He flashed her a brilliant smile, filling her inside with such warmth.

* * *

Once again, Tori and Becker were enjoying a lazy night in with a horror movie and a Chinese takeaway. It had become their evening ritual. This time they were watching Salem's Lot, a crudely made TV mini-series based on the book by Stephen King. It was about a bunch of vampires, but not the nice Angel or puffy Edward Cullen type. Proper, hardcore vampires. They both watched with deep interest as it wasn't particularly scary. Tori was leaning against Becker's shoulder, causing him to slump towards the left of the sofa. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable; it just meant he had to tilt his head slightly to watch the TV screen. They were about half-way through when Becker thought of something that had been preying on his mind when he was talking to Jess in the car earlier.


	27. Looking Up

**Hi again. Now I really do mean it now, updates will be a LOT slower. I've been writing ahead, to help and it should hopefully last until the end of May/beginning of June (half-term week). It does mean updates will only be once a week. Anybody got any specific day they want it to be on?**

"So, Jess tells me you've found a dress… Is it nice?"

"Oh! Yeah it is! It's gorgeous!" She smiled at him. "She hasn't told you what it looks like has she?"

"No. She wouldn't." Becker said with a disappointed tone.

"Good. By the way, I've thought of theme colours for the wedding."

Becker groaned. "Really? How bad is it?"

She scowled at him. "It's not bad at all, I'll have you know! What do you think of lilac and gold?"

Becker raised his eyebrows as he thought about the two colours together in his mind. He pictured Tori in a long lilac and gold dress to get a good idea. But his mind wandered to her wearing gold and lilac laced underwear. He shook his head fiercely, trying to get the pictures out of his head, before she might slap him for thinking about it.

"They seem to go together quite well in my mind actually…"

"Told ya!" She yelled triumphantly, causing her body to jolt, sending pain up her right leg. "Ow!" She squealed.

"Be careful! What am I going to do with you? At this rate, you'll never get better…"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Are you gonna book an appointment to go back and see the doctor soon? It's almost been two weeks!"

"I've already done it."

"Really? When are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"How does two days sound?"

She hugged him tightly, singing his praises. He kissed her forehead gently, leaving a small patch of moisture there. She looked up at him with composed eyes, waiting for him to kiss her more passionately. He obliged her wishes and pushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck, holding him closer. They finally stopped after losing their breath.

"Tori, if I were to give you £1500, would you buy the dress—and shoes?"

"Of course! What else am I gonna spend it on?"

"When you get your legs back, you can have the money and go shopping with Jess and Abby. Obviously I'll give you some extra to pay for bridesmaids dresses."

"Thanks Becker!"

* * *

It was now Tuesday, two days after Becker had been completely humiliated at the ARC, and had to have Tori and Jess to come and rescue him from the clutches of Matt's bed and four pairs of fluffy, pink handcuffs. Becker and Tori woke up early that morning, even though they didn't have to be at the ARC today. At eleven o'clock they were scheduled to be at the hospital, hopefully to relieve Tori of the wheelchair. They had also planned to meet Abby for lunch later, so Tori could boast about her new freedom. As the clock drew close to ten o'clock, Tori begged Becker to get the car ready for them to take off.

"Please Becker! Please, please, please! I really wanna go!"

"Alright, we'll go. Just stop bugging me!"

Becker assembled her in the car and jogged around to the driver's side. He got in as quick as he could, but not quick enough to stop Tori from complaining.

"Hurry up Becker! I want my legs back!"

"Technically speaking, they haven't gone anywhere…" Tori shot him a disdainful look and he shoved the key in the ignition. He pulled off the driveway and started off towards the hospital.

* * *

When they got there at half past ten, they were seen to straight away. Becker raised his eyebrows when they had been called through. He had barely had time to sit down. _'That's a first. A hospital appointment that's early and not late.' _He waited in the waiting room with a 'Top Gear' magazine while Tori was taken to get her leg X-rayed. She came back half-an-hour later and she picked up a bridal magazine. Becker smiled at her, trying to bite back his laughter. The whole wedding thing seemed to have taken over her mind almost. It was another forty-five minutes before the doctor came back.

"I've got the results, and it looks as though it's healed quite well—so far at least. Your leg hasn't completely healed yet, but I'm happy enough for you to start walking again." Tori smiled widely at Becker and hugged him the tightest she possibly could, cutting off his breathing. He gasped his breath back as the doctor continued. "However, I do have a small list of rules. Don't walk long distances. If your leg starts hurting, stop and rest. Don't run—unless it's for you life. Don't try to climb Mount Everest or run the London Marathon this year." He added the last bit with a smile.

"I think I can manage that."

When the doctor had safely left the room, Becker turned to Tori and mumbled: "Sarcastic sod. He could give Lester a run for his money."

"Lighten up Becker! Anyway, we better get going, otherwise we'll be late for lunch with Abby."

* * *

Abby was waiting for them outside a quaint little café. It was quite posh inside. It had mahogany tables with matching chairs, which were rather comfortable. The walls were painted white with dark, wooden borders around them. The curtains on the windows, although they were open, provided colour to the interior of the café. They were a navy blue, giving the café a respectable air to it. They sat near the back of the small café, so they wouldn't be overheard. Becker wasn't quite sure why he was so concerned about this; the likelihood of talking about anomalies here was almost zero. Becker sat next to Tori with Abby opposite them. Abby had gotten herself very over-excited about the fact that Tori was walking again—even if she was a little shaky.

"So how does it feel?"

"Can I say weird? It's good, but kind of uncomfortable."

"I could always carry you out when we're finished here," Becker pointed out, half-serious.

"No thanks Becker. I don't want to lose my dignity. Just because you've lost yours…"

"Do you mind not talking about that here!" Becker was thankful that he had decided to take the table at the back now. "Are we going to order anything?"

"What are you having?"

"I dunno. Food maybe?"

"Well, I fancy a slice of cake, the picture on the menu looks gorgeous."

"Skipping the main, straight onto desert? That's just typical." Becker moaned.

"Yeah, well. I like cake. So I'll have a slice of the double chocolate cake and a glass of coke."

"You pig. I'm going to be healthy and have a slice of carrot cake. It counts as one of your five a day…maybe. What about you Abby?"

"I'll have the choccie cake as well, I think."


	28. Lucifer

**Hey guys, I have a task for you this week! I need ideas for a song that Tori and Becker can have played as their song at their wedding…I've got some ideas myself, but I want some help from you. Next week you can vote on the best one.**

After stuffing themselves with cake, Abby, Becker and Tori decided to head over to the ARC because they couldn't think of anything better to do. Becker soon found out that this was a big mistake. As soon as Matt saw him enter the ARC, he pulled Becker to one side to discuss something important.

"We had an anomaly alert this morning and we encountered a slight problem. Helen Cutter was there. She didn't stay long though, she was looking for you. She went back through the anomaly, leaving us with a little present. We had to handle a few raptors." Matt watched Becker's face become distorted with pain and anger. "Just thought you might like to know."

"What about the anomaly?" Becker asked through gritted teeth.

"She closed it behind her. I don't know when and if she'll come back, but she really seems to like you."

Becker clenched his fists, knowing that if he ever came across Helen Cutter again, he would pound her face with those fists until she had no face left. Then he would pound the rest of her, until she was dead. No mercy killing, not for her.

"Becker? You alright mate?" Matt's voice brought Becker back into reality. He was vaguely aware that several people were staring at him, but he didn't care. "Look, I'm sorry; I just thought you wanted to know."

"Yeah, thanks Matt." Becker walked off towards the armoury, not wanting to talk to anyone at that moment. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and maybe a gun to polish as well.

Matt stared after him. He knew Becker didn't exactly take the news well, but he needed to know. He decided to return to Jess and Connor by the ADD, who were deep in conversation with Tori and Abby.

"So how was lunch?"

"Fattening," Tori groaned. "But also tasty. Wasn't it Abby?"

Abby nodded her agreement. "Just love chocolate cake!"

"Where's my piece?" Danny ambled into the room demanding a piece of cake. "Sorry, I'm late. Fancied a clean-up after the anomaly."

Tori and Abby stared at him blankly, while Jess, Connor and Matt gave him furious glares.

"What anomaly?"

"Just ignore that last part… So, where's my cake?"

"Danny, what anomaly?" Abby asked in a threatening tone.

Matt sighed and stopped forward. "There was an anomaly this morning. Turns out it was Helen Cutter who opened it. She went straight back though because she was looking for Becker and he wasn't there."

Tori gasped. She was about to head off to the armoury, knowing that was where he would be, polishing guns no doubt. However, her leg buckled underneath her unexpectedly. Abby managed to catch her before she ended up on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked with a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Just takes some getting used to."

She started to walk towards the armoury again, stumbling a few times. Abby decided to accompany her to make sure she didn't fall over again. When they got there, Abby decided to lean against the far wall, as Tori knocked on the door of the armoury, to get Becker's attention.

"Can I come in?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course…" Becker's voice was distant, much like his mind.

Tori closed the doors of the armoury behind her, signalling to Abby that she wanted to be alone with Becker. Abby walked back to join the others. Becker stared at Tori as she closed the door. She stumbled towards him and sat on his thighs, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Did Matt tell you about the anomaly incident?"

"Yeah, he told you?"

"No, Danny doesn't know how to keep a secret or know when to shut his mouth."

"No change then."

Becker traced the soft skin of her exposed arms with his fingers. He rested his forehead on hers so that their lips were only centimetres apart. He could feel her breath as she could feel his; taking in each other's air.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've put you in so much danger. God, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she just stay dead?"

"Technically she is dead. Or she will be… I'm confused. Look, in her future she'll go and kill Nick and then she'll eventually end up dead. In our future, she might keep coming back, she might not. Who's to say? But we can't fall apart Becker. Not now! We need to keep going with our lives. If we live in fear everyday, waiting for her to come for us, we're not really living, are we?"

Becker knew there was truth in her words. He put his hands round the back of her head, pushing her into his chest. She listened to his heartbeat while he stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head slowly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't bear losing you." A tear fell down his face, slowly caressing his cheek. Tori leaned up to his cheek to kiss where the tear was clinging to his face.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go home; I know a great way to cheer you up." She stood up and took Becker's hand. She led him out of the ARC towards the car, and he drove home with a smile on his face.


	29. Animal

**Hey guys. This chapter is gonna push the story officially up to 'M', hope you guys don't mind. If you do, just skip the chapter. By the way this is the first 'sex-chapter' I've written, so constructive criticism is welcome!**

Tori rushed into the house, before Becker could ask what she was planning. He followed her upstairs and waited for her outside the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Becker asked from the other side of the door.

"When I went shopping with Abby, we went into a…err…into a certain shop and I haven't had a chance to show you what I bought."

Becker frowned at her vague explanation. As she slowly opened the door, Becker gasped in surprise. She was standing in front of him in the black and pink laced lingerie she had bought from 'Anne Summers'. She giggled as Becker's eyes grew wider at the sight of her in the outfit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so she could press her lips against his briefly, before skipping into the bedroom.

"Hey! That's not fair, you tease!" Becker wailed like a child, as he jogged after her. He pinned her to the bed, crouching on top of her like a tiger, breathing heavily. He let his head drop to her neck, nibbling at the tender skin, causing Tori to groan with pleasure. Becker looked up with a longing smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with desire.

Tori snaked her hands underneath Becker's shirt, lifting it high above his head, exposing the flesh of his muscled torso. She placed a kiss to the left of his chest, on top of his heart. She placed her hands on either side of his chest, turning him over and pushing him underneath her so she was the one on top. She sat straddling his hips as she undid the belt of his trousers. She moved further down his legs, grabbing the cuff of one of the trouser legs by her teeth. She pulled it off vigorously, growling as she did so to amuse Becker. He grabbed her arms with his strong hands and pulled her back up to his height. He reached around her back, unclasping her bra and flung it to the side. He rolled her over so she was back underneath him, and he planted a trail of kisses from her neck down to the bottom of her waist. He swiftly removed her pants so she was fully exposed to him. He leaned back slightly, so he could take in her full, beautiful form. She pounced on him wildly, removing his underwear as fast as she could.

He pinned her back against the bed sheets again and pressed his body on top of hers. He pushed his lips against hers hard. As she reciprocated, he pushed harder, waiting for the 'ok' to proceed. His hands wandered down her body smoothly. She twisted her fingers through his hair, grabbing locks of the black, wavy stuff. "Please, Becker," she breathed. That was his signal. As he pushed into her, her grip on his hair tightened. He groaned at the pleasurable pain as she almost ripped some of his hair out. Becker continued his journey, gradually getting faster until he reached a steady pace, both their heartbeats beating in time with the rhythm; becoming one entity. As the intensity rose, Becker felt himself reaching his climax. He shouted Tori's name to the heavens as he released himself.

He lay by her side, both of them panting heavily. When he finally regained his breath, he turned over to look at his love. He pressed himself against her back so he could whisper in her ear.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it just took my breath away," she breathed.

He snuggled up to her and began nuzzling her neck affectionately. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and interlocked his fingers with hers. They fell asleep like that, not bothering to pull the duvet across them, so when they woke up in the morning, it was no surprise to them that they were a little cold.

**Here are the 'nominees' for the first dance song. Thanks to the two people who suggested songs! I have listened to them and combined them with a few choices of my own. Listen to them all before voting, and you can vote for as many as you like. I'll paste YouTube links on my profile if you want…**

**I'd Come For You-Nickelback**

**Gotta Be Somebody-Nickelback**

**Yellow-Coldplay**

**Invincible-Muse**

**Unintended-Muse**

**This Is War-30Seconds To Mars**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

**Make Me Feel Your Love-Adele**

**You Are The Only Exception-Paramore**

**Use Somebody-Kings Of Leon**

**Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol**


	30. Sex On Fire

**So, I decided to upload early as my brain was fried from two exams today. Also, I want to remind you all that you haven't got long left to vote. I will post the results on the next chapter on Friday. For now, enjoy!**

A strong grip was pulling Connor away from the corridor into a small, dingy side-cupboard. He was soon pinned against the wall by two hands on his chest. He opened his eyes to see that his assailant was none other than Captain Becker. Connor felt himself blushing under the captain's grip.

"Err, Becker. Can I help you?" Becker could tell that Connor was nervous from being pinned like this, as the young scientist's voice was raised by an octave. He slowly removed his hands from Connor's chest before letting out a thunderous laugh.

"Ha ha, sorry Connor, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"You mean this was some big practical joke?"

"Not exactly. I do need to talk to you. If Lester or Burton asks you to work late tonight, don't! We're going to a club."

Connor grinned stupidly at Becker. "Sounds good. Which club?"

"We're going to Liquid, near the centre of town. You can meet me, Matt and Danny at my place at about seven, so we can share a taxi. The girls are going to get a separate cab. They want it to be a surprise what they're all wearing."

"Right ok. Wait a second, am I the last one to know?"

"Yeah, but only by five minutes. I only just finished telling Danny and Matt before I came looking for you."

"Oh, ok. I just hate being left out." Connor pouted. Becker laughed again at the silly, young scientist, before turning on his heels and leaving the small store-cupboard.

* * *

Abby, Jess and Tori all left together after work and headed to Abby's place in her car. The ride was eventful for Tori and Jess, as they weren't very accustomed to Abby's reckless driving. They were now getting ready to go out, and Jess and Abby were trying to help Tori look glamorous for Becker. But Jess got very annoyed when Tori yawned for the tenth time while she was trying to do her make-up.

"Jesus Christ! Will you stop yawning? I can't do it right if you keep moving your head! Were you up all night, or something?" Jess exclaimed.

"Not all night…"

Abby and Jess exchanged a 'raised-eyebrows' look. Abby practically pounced on Tori with questions.

"Well? What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Tori looked stunned at Abby.

"Sex with Becker of course!"

"How the hell? What did he say?"

"Nothing, it's just so obvious. It's written all over your face. What else would you be doing if you were up all night anyway?" Abby's mouth formed a sly, triumphant smile.

"Fair deuce. Why do you wanna know all about it anyway? Are you some kind of depraved pervert?"

"No! I object to that. I'm just a concerned friend. Us best friends like to know these things you see. Am I right Jess?"

Jess, who was smiling rather weakly nodded at Abby's comment. Tori didn't really want to disclose any details. Firstly, because her sex life was personal and she didn't want anyone knowing about it, and secondly because she knew Jess used to have a big crush on Becker. _'She might still be crushing on him…' _Tori thought.

"I'm not discussing this right now. I just want to get ready to go out and get pissed."

"Come on, give us something. Just a sum-up, or something!" Abby begged.

"It was truly incredible—out of this world incredible. I swear it was hotter than the sun!"

Abby started jumping up and down like a mad thing. "Was it really that great?"

"It was...it actually took my breath away." She smiled at Abby slyly. "That's all you're getting. Now can we get back to the job at hand?"

Abby picked up a set of curling tongs and started working on Tori's hair, while Jess finished sorting out Tori's make-up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Becker's place, Becker had grabbed a few bottles of Newcastle Brown Ale from the fridge and were handing them to Connor, Matt and Danny. He flicked the TV on, and they were watching the Darts World Masters. Becker sat on the sofa next to Matt and let out a huge yawn.

"You up all night or something?"

"Yeah, something like that," Becker replied with a distant voice.

"Oh, I get it!" Danny yelled. "You shagged her last night, didn't you?"

"Real smooth Quinn," Matt sighed. "God help whoever falls in love with you…if that ever happens. You're such a sensitive bloke." Matt added sarcastically.

Becker remained silent all the while, not wanting to discuss his _personal _and _private_ sex life.

"Come on then Becker, spill the beans. Either we can hear it from you, or we can hear it from Abby."

Becker looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean 'hear it from Abby'? I haven't told Abby!"

"No, but she and Jess have probably sprung their trap by now, and I don't think Tori could hold her own against them."

Becker thought about the situation for a moment. Two tigers intimidating a mouse—Matt was right, there was no way that Tori would stand a chance against them.

"Yes, alright, we…did it last night." Becker flushed bright red with embarrassment. "It's not like it's illegal."

"Was it your first time Becker?" Connor prodded.

Becker remained silent, but his hands clenched into fists, turning his knuckles white.

"Oh my God, it was! Baby Becker's all grown up!"

Becker stood up and started marching towards Connor, ready to punch his lights out, but before he could lay a finger on the ignorant, young scientist, a loud car horn beeped, alerting them that the taxi had arrived. Becker grabbed his brown leather jacket that he hardly ever got a chance to wear, and clambered into the back seat.


	31. Dance, Dance

**Back again! I have the results of the contest… In joint second place with one point each are This Is War, Love Story, Make Me Feel Your Love, You Are The Only Exception and Chasing Cars. The winner with two points is Invincible. Thanks to everyone that voted, just wish there could have been more voters. Also, if the world doesn't end this weekend (apparently the zombie apocalypse is coming) I will update again as soon as possible!**

The boys arrived at the club at half-past eight, before the girls had got there. Matt ordered the first round of drinks, getting all the boys a pint of Foster's. Becker sipped the froth on the top and let it trickle down his throat, creating a pleasant feeling. After the first pint, a second pint closely followed (this time paid for by Danny) before the girls arrived. They finally got into the night club at quarter past nine. Becker was stunned by how beautiful Tori looked in the electric blue dress that clung to her body, highlighting every perfect curve and flat surface. He took in a good view of her slender legs, which were very visible from the height of the dress.

"Wow, you look amazing," he told her when she got close enough for him to wrap her arms around her. She kissed him richly and passionately, bringing back memories from the night before. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and wound her fingers in his messy hair.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she commented, taking in his appearance. She was impressed at the white T-shirt he was wearing with his dark jeans and the light brown, leather jacket she had never seen him in before. "I'm impressed Captain. I didn't think you owned anything white," she teased.

While they were having this 'conversation', which was more actions than words, they had an audience. When their lips parted after a whole minute, Becker whispered in her ear: "We have a small audience."

Tori turned around and shot Abby, Jess, Matt, Connor and Danny a disdainful glare. They all turned around and proceeded to the bar for Connor's round.

"I should probably tell you something," Tori began. "Abby and Jess. They kind of know…about last night."

"Yeah…so do Matt, Danny and Connor. My yawning gave it away."

"Same here." They giggled at each other's failure before joining the others at the bar.

"So, 'birthday girl', what do you want to drink?" Becker asked as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"It's not my birthday; it's been and gone Soldier Boy." Matt, Danny and Connor froze after they heard the last two words. They knew she was a dead fiancée walking for calling Becker that. However, he didn't react in the way they'd expected. In fact, he did quite the opposite. He smiled a pleasurable smile at it instead. For some reason, when she called him 'Soldier Boy' it sent a thrill through him.

"Why don't we get that reaction?" Connor wailed.

"It's because we're not screwing him," Danny said quietly so that Becker didn't hear.

"Abby, what are you having?" Tori asked her.

"A Bacardi Breezer. Peach flavour."

"I'll have the same. Then if I don't like it, she can finish it."

Abby went over to Connor and tugged his arm. "Two peach Bacardi's and a white wine for us ladies please," she told him, before leaving him to talk to Jess. When the drinks had been paid for, they all found a large table in the far corner to sit at. It wasn't long though before Tori dragged Becker across to the dance floor.

"Does Becker even know how to dance?" Danny asked. "I mean, he'd probably end up trying to do a Waltz or an American Smooth."

Everyone stared up at him with very confused looks. Abby the first one to speak. "How do you know about this stuff? Let me guess…you're a secret Strictly Come Dancing fanatic at heart, aren't you Danny?"

"No!" He protested. "I watched one series. They had this really fit celebrity on it."

"Let me guess," Matt interrupted. "Anne Widdecombe."

Everyone except Danny burst out laughing.

"No! It was the one with Rachel Stevens." The gang raised their eyebrows at him, before turning their attention back to Becker and Tori on the dance floor. He was holding her at the waist and she had her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. They weren't exactly dancing, just moving around in time with the beat. She kissed him lightly, which was much easier to do with the heels Abby had bought her for her birthday. As a new song started, Tori shrieked at Becker.

"I love this song!"

The beat was considerably faster and the song was very upbeat. Tori started rocking out on the dance floor slightly, just enough so that she didn't draw attention to herself. Becker joined her as much as he could, without looking like a total prat, which was actually not as hard to do as he thought. Danny, Matt and Connor looked impressed at Becker's dancing.

"He's not that bad. He seems to fit in alright."

Tori started singing along with the words. Becker smiled at how beautiful her voice was and planted a deep kiss on her lips.

"You could give the guy who sings this song a run for his money, you know. What song is it anyway?" He asked her.

"Say You Don't Want It by One Night Only. I love this song so much! It's amazing isn't it?"

"It's not bad, not bad at all."

Abby, Connor, Danny and Jess joined them on the dance floor, leaving Matt alone. The atmosphere was so care-free and relaxed. Too relaxed. None of them had had this much fun in ages, which gave cause for their world to come crashing down at that moment…

An anomaly appeared in the middle of the dance floor just in front of where Becker and Tori were dancing. They froze, expecting the worst.

And the worst came.

Helen Cutter stepped out of the anomaly.

"Found you."


	32. Club Villain

**I lied. I can't wait till Friday to update. So here it is, chapter 32!**

"Hello again Captain. How have you been since last time? Have you had chance to rethink about the anomalies?"

Helen Cutter was smiling a shrewd smile at him. He looked horrified at her appearance.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Well, that's a broad question Captain. The list of what I want goes on forever. Let's see, I want James Lester dead, I want to know what's going to happen to the anomalies, and I want to be the superior being of the Universe. Shall I continue?"

"No, please don't." Becker snapped.

"So, Captain, how about you answer my question. What's going to happen to the anomalies?" Helen held up a gun, she was pointing it at his chest. Becker lost his nerve for a second and let a bead of sweat escape down his face, alerting her of his fear. Her eyes moved onto Tori for a second. "Tell me what I want to know, Captain, and nobody gets hurt."

"I've already told you I don't know. You'd be better off asking your buddy Philip Burton, we know you two are in it together after all." Becker's voice wavered slightly. He hated Helen Cutter, and he hated putting his friends' lives in danger like this.

"Shame really, guess maybe I will have to use this thing," she indicated to the gun. Becker watched her movements slowly. Her body shifted slightly towards the left, the gun finding a new target. Becker turned around without thinking, shielding Tori from the line of fire. Both of them now had their backs to Helen, but Becker was in front. A shot rung out in the club, the few people that were still there, watching intently were now screaming their heads off and running out the door as fast as they could. A sharp pain hit Becker to the left of his lower back. He stumbled, pushing Tori down to the floor with him on top. But, there was a small set of steps to a raised seating area in the way of their landing. Tori's stomach landed on them sharply, breaking some of her ribs on the left side of her body. She tried to move underneath Becker's bulk, but it aggravated her wound. She soon found herself gasping to take in air.

"Becker?" Her voice was worried. She looked over at Becker, who had heaved himself off of the floor next to her feet. Abby had rushed over to the pair of them, closely followed by Danny, Matt, Connor and Jess.

"You guys alright?" Matt asked anxiously.

Becker replied in his usual, calm tone. "Nothing I can't handle," he smiled weakly when he finally got to his feet, but when he looked down at Tori, who was gasping wildly, the smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of horror. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I'm-fine-what-about-you?" She breathed.

"You're clearly not fine. I can handle myself. We need to get you to a hospital." Becker began panicking frantically. He reached into his pocket for his mobile phone, but before he could dial 999, Tori's hand was forcing his down.

"No. I'm not…going back there. I'll…be fine…in a minute."

Becker snatched her hand in his own. All the while, Helen had been getting ready to take her next shot. She pointed it squarely at the centre of Becker's back. The sound as she pulled the trigger echoed throughout the room. Becker collapsed in pain next to Tori, his vision becoming blurred before he lost consciousness.

"Becker!" Everyone screamed, Tori the loudest, which was a big mistake. Her ribs jolted, placing more pressure on her already damaged lung. She couldn't take in any air at all. The room and people around her faded into darkness, as she lay beside Becker, both of them completely still…

* * *

Becker could hear footsteps shuffling around him. Someone in high heels was walking close by him. _'Jess'_ was his first thought, but when he opened his eyes, he focused them on the person at the end of the bed. He recognised the face, but couldn't place a name. She smiled and walked closer to his head, leaning over his face to check that he really was awake.

"How are you feeling Captain?"

"Sore," Becker replied groggily. There was a dull ache in his back, that wouldn't let him move to a more comfortable position. "What happened? I can't remember."

"Becker, mate!" Matt's voice echoed in Becker's ears. Matt was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt, the outfit he was wearing at the club. The memories came flooding back to him.

"Tori? Where is she?" Becker practically shouted, making Matt jump.

The nameless woman drew back the curtain on one side. "She's right next to you." Becker stared at the lifeless girl lying on the ARC hospital bed. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and she had an oxygen tube attached round her face, feeding her oxygen through her nose. A tear streaked down his face. The woman took Becker's hand to reassure him. "It looks worse than it is. It's mostly just precautions because she wasn't breathing when she came in. She broke some of her ribs, and punctured her left lung. We've fixed it and are allowing the bones to set in the correct position now. She should wake up in a few hours or so hopefully."

This didn't reassure Becker completely though. He just kept staring at her, tears leaving a train of moisture down his face. He reached across to Tori's limp body and held one of her hands. At least it was warm, that was a good thing. Matt moved round to sit in the chair besides Becker's bed.

"Do you mind if the others come in?"

"Whatever." Becker really couldn't care less. They couldn't take his guilt away no matter how hard they tried-and they would. Matt crossed over towards the double doors and ushered for Abby, Jess, Connor and Danny to come in. They filed in around Becker's bed, staring at him staring at Tori. None of them could find appropriate words to say, so they just stood there silently.

Connor was the first one to pluck up courage to speak—for a change. "You gave us a right scare Becker. We thought you were a gonner."

Becker didn't appear to be listening. He was in his own world, mulling over in his mind what happened. "It's all my fault," he said after a while. "It's my fault she keeps getting hurt. Maybe I should just leave. She'd be better off without me."

The hand he was holding suddenly squeezed back very hard. It was almost crushing Becker's hand.

"Don't…you…DARE…leave…me!" Tori breathed. Her heart rate increased rapidly, alerting the medical staff. They were over to her in a matter of seconds, trying to make her more comfortable. A torrent of tears rushed down her face. "If…you…leave…me…Becker…I'll…hunt…you…down…and…kill…you!"

The nameless woman who was previously tending to Becker was about to draw the curtains, but Becker grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't."

"You're distressing her. Perhaps you should have a bit of distance."

"Becker," Tori breathed his name defiantly. "Promise me…promise me you won't leave! Promise me!" She found her voice and screamed, filling his ears with pain.

"I promise." She stared at him, horror still fixed in her eyes, but she relaxed a bit more, letting the medical staff do what they had to.


	33. Human

**Hehe, uploading this at two o'clock cause I got to go home after my physics exam. I think updates will be faster now, as I've only got three subjects left to revise for and next week's half-term... But for now, enjoy chapter 33!**

After the others had disappeared, so they didn't get fired by Lester, Becker and Tori were given some time alone together. Although, Tori wasn't in a good mood, and she was ignoring Becker.

"Please talk to me," Becker begged her. She didn't reply, so Becker grabbed her hand and asked her again. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and snapped at him.

"You wanna talk? Fine we'll talk about how you were going to leave me. Why don't you explain to me why, Becker?"

"I hate putting you in so much danger. This isn't the first time you've gotten hurt badly because of me. I just want to protect you."

"Then be here for me. If you really love me, you won't leave me!" Becker stood up and moved closer to her, causing a lot of pain in his back. But he didn't care. He sat on the wooden chair beside her bed and picked up her hand again. He began stroking her hair to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't leave you. To be honest, I don't think I could. I need you more than anything, more than life itself. I am only human, after all."

"Am I supposed to forgive you now?" Her eyes bore into his, trying to tell him he's in trouble without actually saying so.

"No. Of course not. Just don't ignore me again, I can't stand it." Becker pulled a weird, pouting face at Tori, which made her giggle until her ribs hurt. "Get some rest, yeah? Otherwise, we'll never go home!" She obeyed him grudgingly and settled back into the pillow. Becker kissed her forehead and held her hand, trying to prevent any nightmares that might happen.

The woman who had treated Becker, who he finally recalled as being named Veronica, came across to him shortly after Tori had fallen asleep. She was wearing high, black heels (not as high as Jess's) and a simple ensemble of a black pencil skirt and a white, frilly blouse.

"We're happy to discharge you Captain, but Tori will have to stay here a bit longer I'm afraid."

Becker jumped into panic mode. "Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"No, we just want to make sure her bones are healing properly."

Becker looked apprehensive. He moved the chair closer to her bed. "I'm not leaving her."

"Fine." Her voice seemed bored. She was expecting Becker would say that. "Would you like anything? A drink perhaps?"

"A coffee would be nice. Unless you've got something stronger…?"

Veronica smiled at him sarcastically. "Do I look like a walking pub?"

As she walked away, clicking her heels against the tiled floor, Tori opened her eyes and looked at Becker.

"Is she gone?"

Becker smiled lightly. "Yes, and I thought you were asleep…"

"You know I can't sleep when someone's watching me. Plus, you're loud, and practically breathing down my neck, for God's sakes! I thought you were supposed to be good at sneaking around, Captain."

She giggled playfully as Becker pretended to hang his head in disappointment. He kissed her gently on the lips, tracing his tongue over them lightly. They parted when Becker realised that she was almost gasping for air.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't do that."

"I wasn't complaining," she reassured him, leaning in for another kiss.

A couple of days (and many visits from Abby and Jess) later, the ARC medics finally let Becker take Tori home. When they got in, they both flopped down in their usual seats on the sofa. Tori's seat being Becker's lap. Becker had bought some new films for them to watch. He had put a film on to suit them both. It was a comedy horror, 'Zombieland'. It was loaded with zombies-Tori's favourite thing except Becker, and guns-Becker's favourite thing except Tori.

"Does this meet your approval?" He asked her playfully.

"I like a good comedy, and it's got zombies. Even better!"

The phone rang suddenly, startling them both. Becker jogged over to the phone as quickly as he could. He picked up the phone and answered it in a rather peeved tone.

"Hello Abby, did you need something?"

"Sorry, am I interrupting you two lazing around on the sofa in front of the TV?"

"Bloody Hell, Abby! You're psychic!"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, Tori, my place, Now!"

The line went dead and Becker slowly put the phone back on it's base. He turned off the TV, much to Tori's displeasure, and flung her jacket at her. He grabbed two sets of keys from the small mahogany table in the hallway: his car keys and his house keys. He was about to unlock the car, when he realised Tori wasn't following him.

"Come on then!"

"I don't want to go out. Where are we supposed to be going anyway?"

"You're going to Abby's."

Tori groaned, knowing that she couldn't escape her fate. If she didn't go, Abby would most surely kill her, and then there wouldn't be a wedding for anyone to plan.


	34. Love Is The Drug

**I'm back with another chapter, guys! Think it's time for me to say a big thanks to Cooper101 again, for being my favourite reviewer. I think the story could be coming to an end soon...Anybody got any ideas they wouldn't mind me using to finish it all off? Anything that's good and I can tie in with the plot is welcome! For now, enjoy! xx**

Abby opened the door as soon as Becker's car pulled up on the curb outside the flat. She welcomed Tori in with open arms, but promptly shooed Becker away, by slamming the door in his face. Abby jogged up the stairs to her open, spacious flat, excited about the activities she, Tori and Jess (who was sat at the kitchen table) were about to engage in. Once again, bridal magazines had been spread across the table, but this time it was all about bridesmaid's dresses. Tori took her seat at the far end of the table and took one of the magazines. Jess passed one of the magazines across to Tori. It was showing a tight-fitting, hot-pink dress that would come up just above the wearer's knees. It had two thin straps to hold it up and a large, decorative, black bow around the bodice.

"It's nice Jess, but it's not lilac or gold!"

Jess looked down, disappointedly. "I really liked that one, though."

"I don't care; it's not the right colour."

After another hour of mundanely flicking through the magazines, Abby decided to gather them up, and put them back in the draw where she hid them from Connor. She passed the girls the menu for the chippie nearby and grabbed a selection of DVDs from the shelf.

"Which film do you wanna watch? It's mostly comedies, so there's not much choice."

Abby laid out the DVDs in front of them. 'Pirates of the Caribbean', 'Scary Movie 1-4', 'The Lion King' and 'Shrek'. Jess stared at Abby disbelievingly.

"I didn't realise you were a sucker for Disney films! One vote for 'Shrek'!"

"I vote Scary Movie!" Tori chipped up. "And I'll have a portion of fish and chips."

Abby scribbled down her and Tori's orders and turned to Jess. "Well, I'm gonna vote Scary Movie. But, what do you want from the chippie?"

Jess flushed bright red. "Could I possibly have chicken nuggets and chips? I don't really like fish…"

"Would you like it as a kiddie's meal?" Abby teased.

"No!" Jess defended. She crossed her arms, and refused to look at Abby until she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Jess; of course you can have chicken nuggets. You can have whatever you want from the menu."

Abby dialled the order through to the chip shop, and put the film on. They got through the first half hour of the film before their dinner arrived. Jess squealed every time someone was killed, making Abby and Tori laugh. Abby plated up each meal, but in the end they kept stealing each other's. Or more like Abby and Tori kept stealing Jess's food. Just as Tori finished eating her dinner, her phone rang. She yanked her phone from her pocket, took one glance at the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

"Hello sweetie. Can I help you?"

"_I was just wondering what time you wanted to come home. I'm kind of bored here on my own."_

"You mean you miss me? Go on, admit it."

"_Yes. I miss you. Are you coming home now?"_

"Ok. Come and pick me up. Love you loads."

"_Love you more."_

She hung up the phone, grinning stupidly. She put her jacket on and waited by the front door for Becker to come and pick her up.

"Thanks for dinner Abby, but the Captain's missing me. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Becker pulled up to the house and hurried to unlock the door. As soon as both he and Tori were inside, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. He pushed his body against hers, putting pressure on her healing ribs. She sucked in some air sharply.

"Ow. Be more gentle, will you?" She complained. But she was soon ignored, as Becker was already at her lips again, his tongue running over them slowly. He pushed his hips against hers, producing a pleasant groan from Tori.

"Becker, not here. The bedroom," she moaned. Becker swept her off her feet, and carried her to the bedroom, where he dropped her on the bed. He frantically pulled off her t-shirt and jeans, exposing most of her flesh. He briefly kissed her on the lips before plunging his head down to her waste. He grabbed her small, pink panties with his teeth and slid them from her legs. He then traced a line from her stomach to her bra with his tongue, sending pleasant shivers down his love's spine. He quickly unclasped the garment, exposing her completely.

"My turn now," Tori muttered as she ripped his black t-shirt from him. She left a trail of kisses down his neck before biting at the flesh where his neck joined his torso. He gasped pleasantly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He pushed her back into the bed, kissing every inch of her skin. She pushed down his jeans and underwear with her feet as Becker had trapped her hands underneath him. As soon as Becker was stripped of his clothing, he thrusted into her. She held back a scream, as Becker pushed harder and faster. She gripped onto his shoulders, bringing him back down for another kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, stopping him from lifting away from her as she placed her lips against his neck, sucking at the skin. Becker continued to pulsate in and out of her faster, until he felt the orgasm hit him. Fully satisfied, he let go and collapsed onto the bed beside her, panting; his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself," he breathed playfully into her ear.

"So I noticed."


	35. Time Is Running Out

**For anyone who's wondering about the chapter name, it's because Danny says about how close the wedding is, which also means, we're coming to the end soon. We've got quite a bit to go yet, but it will soon be the end. Enjoy chapter 35!**

"Abby you look amazing!"

Tori had been waiting for the past ten minutes for Abby and Jess to come out of the changing rooms. They had found a small dress shop in the outskirts of London, and had found a perfect dress for them both. Abby's dress was a lilac, halter-neck dress that reached just over the top of her knees. It was quite loose and it flowed over her body perfectly. Abby however, wasn't too keen on it at first. She didn't think it suited her. Jess came out in a stunning lilac, strapless dress. It came up above her knees, which Jess liked and it had a gold ribbon tied around the waistline in a bow. They were both wearing a pair of dazzling, high gold heels. Tori walked towards them both and hugged them tight.

"You both look fantastic! In fact, you might steal the limelight away from me…"

"As if! Your wedding dress will look fabulous!" Abby stated matter-of-factly.

"You're sure we look ok?" Jess asked. Her voice was quiet and intimidated.

"Jess, you look gorgeous, so I've decided I'm going to get these dresses. I think they'll look the best!"

* * *

Becker, Danny, Connor and Matt were waiting patiently for the girls to get back from dress shopping. Connor was working the ADD for Jess, something he hadn't done in a while.

"Becker, when are we going to go shopping for suits? We've got less than two months until the wedding!" Danny placed a hand on Becker's shoulder to get his attention.

"I thought we'd go tomorrow. I let the girls go today, 'cause I figured the bridesmaids dresses would be harder to find. The girls are so picky."

"Yeah, but don't we have to get specific colours to match the theme?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I'm not wearing lilac, so we're going for gold. I don't think gold will be that hard to find for a suit. It's just the waistcoat bit anyway. It's not like it's the whole suit."

"Have you got everything else sorted?"

"Yep, venue, food, music, bridesmaids, best man, 'father of the bride' so to speak and honeymoon tickets. Tori's supposed to be dealing with flowers and decoration, because I would SUCK at it."

"A man has never spoken truer words," Matt uttered from his corner. He was staring boredly into the computer screen in front of him.

"What are you doing Matt?" Becker came up behind him, to look at the computer screen. Becker's eyes widened dramatically at what he saw. "Hey Connor, Matt's researching Victorian women again!"

"I'm looking for any mentions of Ethan, that's all."

Danny came across to him. "Actually, his name's Patrick. And are you sure you're not looking for a certain Lady Emily Merchant?"

"Of course not." Matt directed his attention to the girls as they entered the room, carrying large bags and giggling like crazy. Becker walked over to Tori and placed his hands on her shoulders, before leaning down to kiss her.

"How was shopping?"

"Very successful actually. We have two bridesmaids' dresses, and I've sorted out the flowers."

"Oh, really? What are they like?"

Tori reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small bouquet. It was mostly made up of white roses, but there were also some lilacs and gold roses to add colour to the bouquet.

"This is just a small sample. The real thing will be bigger. It will also have some lilac and gold ribbon around it as well."

"It's lovely. Just like you." He kissed the top of her forehead lightly.

"Speaking of shopping, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow. Don't worry it's all sorted out."

The anomaly alarm resounded out, making everyone jump. Jess took her seat at the ADD back from Connor, and fixed on the location of the anomaly.

"South-west by nine miles. It's a crematorium. So there could be some witnesses, you should be careful," Jess told them as they left.

The team arrived in half an hour and Danny was quick to split the group into two teams.

"Abby, Connor, you guys are with me. Becker, Tori, Matt, you guys can go together in a second team. We'll take the east side; you guys take the west side."

Matt, Becker and Tori began their search of the west side of the crematorium. The sky above them was overcast, blocking out the sun completely. The silence that fell on them was inexplicable, as they walked past each memorial and each wreath of dying flowers. The only sounds were the occasional crunch of someone stepping on a dried leaf or petal, and the sobbing of relatives who were missing their loved ones.

"Becker?" Tori whispered.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of…creepy here."

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't worry though, everything'll be fine."

"That's what you always say…"

They continued to search through the crematorium, but they didn't find any sign of a creature incursion or an anomaly. It wasn't until Danny's voice appeared over the earpieces that they stopped.

"_Found the anomaly, Connor's just locked it. We haven't found any creatures though. What about you guys?"_

"No. Nothing so far. We'll continue searching though, just to make sure," Matt answered.

"_Same here. Meet you at the end."_


	36. Careful

**Hi again! I can't really think of anything interesting for this chapter. It's pretty much a filler to give you an idea of what the wedding venue is like. And what the order of things is supposed to be... Enjoy!**

They continued to walk through the crematorium with their guns raised ready. Both Matt and Tori jumped at every whisper the wind made and every time an animal scurried through the trees. Suddenly, a large shadow weaved through the trees behind them. Matt raised his gun to his eye-level and pointed it towards the trees. Becker and Tori did the same thing, but none of them could see anything. A loud whooshing of something running echoed behind them. They turned back round and were once again met with nothing. Matt reached up to press a button on his earpiece.

"Danny, I think we've got an incursion. And whatever it is, it's fast." Matt waited for a reply. "Danny, can you hear me?"

"_Matt? Sorry, can't hear you too well. Can you say that again?"_

"I said, I think we've got an incursion."

"_We'll be on our way over."_

The whoosh of wind echoed round them again. Matt, Tori and Becker gathered in a small tight circle, backs against each other.

"What is it?" Tori asked, her voice panicking.

"I don't know, it's too fast." Matt answered.

The unknown creature ran past Matt again, this time allowing Matt to get a good glance. He could see it's four large, muscled legs, it's long, striped tail that moved as the creature did and it's sharp, protruding teeth.

"It's some kind of big cat. Possibly a sabre-toothed tiger."

"Thanks for clearing that up. Now how do we stop it?" Tori asked, moving her head slightly to talk to Matt. So when the cat attacked her, it took her by surprise. It knocked her away from the others to the ground, leaving a gash down her left cheek. As the over-weight cat had attacked her, it slowed down, giving Becker a chance to shoot it. He fired his EMD twice, just to make sure he hit the creature. It collapsed to the floor momentarily. As it began to get up, both Becker and Matt shot the creature again. It slumped on the ground, unconscious. Becker helped Tori to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut."

"Looks massive from here," Matt called out, earning him a severe look from Becker.

"It's fine, really. You worry too much." She told Becker.

"She's right, y'know!" Matt called out again. Becker looked murderous, but before he could at least shoot Matt with his EMD, Abby, Connor and Danny appeared. They took one look at the collapsed creature and at Tori before turning to Matt.

"Any more of them?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so."

Abby led Tori back to the trucks to sort out the large scratch on her cheek. She pulled out a large first aid kit from the boot of one of the silver jeeps.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That thing was fast. Really fast."

"Yeah, but you got hurt. Again."

"Just part of the job description, right?"

"Hmm, maybe." Abby started trying to clean the wound, making Tori twinge in pain. "I've never seen anybody get hurt as frequently as you. Not even Danny, and he's completely and utterly reckless!"

"Maybe I'm just unlucky. I mean it's right before the wedding."

"Don't worry, if it hasn't healed by then, we can hide it with make-up. Well, Jess can anyway." Abby paused to put a small pad of gauze on Tori's cheek. "Speaking of, what are the arrangements? Are we sleeping in the hotel the night before?"

"Yeah, we should be. Me and Becker are going over there tonight to make sure everything's ready."

"That's cool. C'mon, we should get back to the ARC, I think the medics are gonna have to put stitches in."

After the medics had threaded the needle and tugged at her skin, Tori was left in some considerable pain, and a large pad of gauze on her face. Becker waited for her patiently, so they could go to the hotel.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Becker wrapped his arms around her when she came out, and buried his face in her hair.

"Meh, I've had worse. Are we going to the hotel?"

"You still want to go?" Becker mumbled through her hair.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Let's go."

* * *

The manager of the hotel seemed like a very easy-going, well-organised man. As he ran though with Becker and Tori the plan for the wedding, everything seemed to be perfect so far.

"… You two will be joined on the big table by Miss Parker and Mr Quinn. On the first table will be Mr and Mrs Temple, Mr Anderson and Mr Lester. I believe they were all your important guests. But, you haven't given us any indication on where you want everyone else seated…"

"I think it would be best to randomise them. Otherwise, we'll end up with all the soldiers together and all the lab geeks together, and if that happens, me and Matt will end up with the soldiers, whilst Connor will spend all his time with the lab geeks," Becker admitted.

"Ok then. Through here is where the wedding itself will take place."

The manager led them through to a small room that was coated in pure white paint. There were several rows of wooden benches, almost like church pews. At the front was a raised platform, where a desk with a large black book was placed. Either side of the aisle, at the end of each row of wooden benches, were flower holders. The aisle was made up of a red carpet, and it was quite narrow. It started at a set of white double doors at the back of the room and led to the front. The bride would only have to take about ten steps to cross the distance.

"After the vows have taken place, and you have both signed the book, you will be led outside before going into the dining room. Outside, will be opportunities for photos, and some champagne will be passed around. You will be called back inside where you will make your toasts and dinner will be served. Outside the dining room there is a small corridor where the dinner selection will be placed. After dinner, you will cut the cake, and the DJ will set up for the after party."

"Wow, it sounds like everything's gone to plan so far." Tori smiled at Becker.

"Yeah, it sounds perfect." He turned to the manager. "Thank you. It seems like you've got everything just how we want it. But I have one more question. We discussed about rooms the night before and in the morning to get ready, has that been sorted out?"

"Yes, a room for four for the girls, I'm afraid there are no rooms for just three, and a room for four for the men. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Thank you. Everything's perfect!"


	37. What's My Age Again?

**I'm back again! And so is someone else... Enjoy!**

It was the day before the wedding; the team were given the afternoon off, so they all headed out to the hotel. Tori, Abby and Jess were all extremely excited. They had gone to their room to talk over their plans for the morning.

"So, when we get up at seven o'clock," Jess started, but was soon interrupted by a groan from Tori. "It's your wedding! Some things you've got to get up early for. Anyway, you're first in the shower, then me and Abby will have one, doesn't matter which order." Jess pondered for a moment, before thinking of another idea. "In fact, we'll see if we can acquire some showers elsewhere in the building. Then, we'll get you into your dress, sort out accessories, hair and make-up, before we sort ourselves out. That should take up the whole morning and we should hopefully be ready to start by one o'clock."

"What about the cake and the flowers? We need to get those in the morning." Tori asked.

Jess just smiled. "Abby and Connor are going to get that. While I'm doing your make-up, Abby and Connor will go get them both. Don't worry! I've planned everything perfectly!"

Tori frowned. She didn't realise how much of a control freak Jess was. She collapsed on the bed pitifully and stared at the ceiling. "I'm excited, but kind of scared," she mumbled.

Abby sat down on the bed next to her head. "Don't worry, it's understandable. But for now, let's go into the drawing room the manager gave us for the day and have some champagne or something. We'll grab the guys as well."

* * *

Danny poured himself a third glass of champagne, while everyone else was still on their first.

"Slow down, Danny. I need you wide awake in the morning mate." Becker tried to take the glass from him, but failed.

"Any news on when your guest of honour is meant to be here?" Danny asked.

Everyone turned to give Becker a quizzical look.

"I don't know, maybe she's held up in traffic. But Danny, she is a married woman now. You can't try to steal her for yourself."

Abby's face grew into a wide smile when she realised who Becker was speaking about. She whispered into Connor's ear and Connor pulled off the same stupid grin. At that moment, the figure of a woman appeared in the door way. She was wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a silver, silky blouse. Her heels were almost as high as Jess's and she was carrying a huge bag with her.

"Sorry I'm late; I got held up on the motorway."

"So glad you came Jenny." Becker stood up and gave her a big hug, before letting her sit down on one of the sofas next to Abby, while Becker resumed his seat next to Tori. Tori had heard a lot about Jenny, and when she had previously been on the team. She knew that Danny had a bit of a thing for her, but she was happily married now. "Didn't bring the husband?"

"No. He's not too keen on you lot. Especially after you almost ruined my wedding. Also, I didn't want him and Danny to have a punch-up."

"I guess that's a fair one," Becker commented.

"We didn't destroy your wedding!" Abby protested. "It was the anomaly and the creatures!"

"Anyway, bring on the champagne and I want to hear all about you," Jenny stared at Tori with sparkling eyes. "And Becker. So, where did you two meet?"

"Oh, funny story that. It was in some cave in a forest. I had just made it through an anomaly. I'd been trapped in the future for three years, you see, and I had gotten attacked by a predator. When I made it through the anomaly, Becker found me and pretty much saved my life. And he's been doing it ever since." Tori clung to Becker's arm and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"So, when did you two first notice you were in love?" Jenny pressed on with the questions. Becker could tell this was going to take a while.

"I don't really know. We just did." Tori answered vaguely.

Jenny sighed before carrying on. "Are you two going to have children?"

Becker almost choked on his champagne, while Tori froze in shock. They both looked at each other briefly before Becker answered.

"We haven't discussed that yet, to be honest."

"Oh." Jenny looked crestfallen. "Well, there's plenty of time to think about that then, isn't there?"

Everybody fell silent. Matt helped himself to a second glass of champagne. "Tell, you what. Let's plat a game, shall we? How about Truth or Dare?"

Tori, Becker, Abby, Jess and Jenny stared at Matt wildly, whilst Danny and Connor looked at him with wide eyes, smiling wryly.

"Sounds like a great idea! Let's finish up this bottle of champagne and use it as a spinner!" Connor yelled.

Matt obliged and poured the rest of the champagne into Becker, Tori and Abby's glasses. Everybody gathered in a circle and Matt placed the empty bottle and began to spin it. When it finally stopped spinning, the bottle neck was facing Jess. Connor, who was sitting opposite her, asked her the question.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Jess answered in her mouse-like way.

"From the ARC team, who would you shag, marry, avoid?"

Jess froze. She honestly didn't know who she would say without embarrassing herself, or earning severe looks from either Abby or Tori. "Uhhh, I can't answer this question. Give me another one."

"Oh, come on Jess! Answer the question," Danny prompted.

"Just give us three names; you don't have to tell us which category they'd fall into." Abby suggested, knowing that Jess would not admit easily.

"All right, I'll give you the names. Matt, Danny and Lester."

Connor, Danny, Matt, Becker and Abby all exchanged suspicious looks. Tori stared at Jess disbelievingly, and Jenny didn't look phased by it at all. Matt spun the bottle again, this time it was pointing at Abby.

"Truth," she said, before Matt could ask the question.

"Was Connor the first man you had sex with?" Matt asked.

"Little bit personal today, aren't we boys? But if you really wanna know, yes."

Connor breathed out a great sigh of relief, before he proceeded to spin the bottle. This time the bottle neck lay facing Danny. Becker was sitting opposite, so it was his turn to ask the question.

"Truth or Dare?"

Danny's eyes sparkled as he answered. "Dare."

"Ok…I dare you to…" Becker thought about it for a minute, looking around at all the faces in the room. His eyes finally settled on Jenny. "Kiss Jenny."

Danny cocked his head to the side with a cheeky grin before obliging. He pressed his lips against Jenny's, but she didn't respond in anyway, much to his and everybody else's disappointment. When Danny had finished he grinned sheepishly before spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Connor.

"Pay back time," Jess smiled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh, Truth." Connor hesitated nervously.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend besides Abby?"

Connor's face fell dramatically. Abby looked at him intently. "No."

Becker, Matt, Danny, Jess, Tori and Jenny tried their best to hide their laughter; however Becker and Danny failed to keep it in. Abby smiled at him smugly, while he stared at the floor, embarrassed.

The games continued until gone eight o'clock. It was coming up to nine o'clock when Jess stood up, dragging Tori and Abby with her.

"Come on. We need to get off to bed." She turned to Jenny just before leaving. "Jenny, I think we've got a spare bed in our room, do you want to join us?"

"If I wouldn't be intruding."


	38. Ring Ding Dong

**Hehe, wedding bells are ringing! Enjoy chapter 38! Chapter 39 will be a very emotional chapter! I'll get it uploaded as soon as I can! Especially as I only have four exams left! And three are all on the same day!**

The alarm went off at seven a.m. precisely. All four girls staggered to their feet, trying to open their eyes. Tori found a bathrobe and towel, and she stumbled into the shower as quickly as possible. Jenny, Jess and Abby found themselves a bathrobe and towel each, and proceeded down the corridor to find some showers they could use. After half-an-hour, Tori emerged from the bathroom and began drying herself down as quickly as possible. She put on a pair of pants and wrapped herself back up in the towel just as Abby came in. She was wearing her lilac bridesmaids dress and she looked stunning.

"You look beautiful Abby!"

"Thanks! Now, let's get your hair done while we wait for Jess to get back." Abby grabbed a set of curling tongs from her overnight bag, and began twirling Tori's hair around the hot appliance. As Abby started on a fourth lock of hair, Jess and Jenny burst through the door, looking slightly flushed.

"Did something happen?" Tori asked.

"We took the long route back. Danny and Matt nearly saw us. We didn't want them to see Jess's dress, you see."

"I'm glad they didn't. It should be a surprise."

Jess sat down in the wooden chair in front of Tori to make a start on her make-up. Meanwhile, Jenny opened a small package containing lots of pretty jewellery. She picked up a dainty necklace that was encrusted with amethyst crystals in a branch-like way. Jenny fastened it round Tori's neck, where it hung loosely over her. Jenny then picked up a pair of earrings to match, and fastened them in Tori's ears. She then wrapped a thin silver bracelet round her right wrist. In the package, Jenny was then left with a collection of silver hair grips with amethyst crystals in them as well. She placed them on the dressing table by Abby. She picked up two more packages, and passed one to Jess and one to Abby. Abby placed hers on the table beside the hair grips. Jenny ran over to her bag and picked up a long, dark blue evening dress.

"Sorry, I'm just going to get changed, so I'm using the bathroom."

Abby finished curling Tori's hair, and began pinning it up at the back with the hair grips. When she had finished, Tori's hair looked fabulous. The curls towards the front of her face, were hanging down normally, but behind her ears, her hair had been pinned up, almost like a pony tail. Jess had also finished doing her make-up. Her skin looked flawless and flushed with colour. Her eyelids were covered in a pale purple that would match the ribbon on her dress. Her lips were a deep, rich red, and altogether she looked absolutely stunning.

"I think we've done a pretty good job," Jess stated. Abby nodded in agreement and they both hi-fived just above Tori's head.

"Can I have a mirror?" Tori asked, desperate to see how she looked.

"No. We have to get you into your dress first!" Jess exclaimed.

Abby took the dress out of it's plastic bag and helped Tori step into it. As it came up past her waist line, Tori took the towel from around her and adjusted the dress to where it should sit. At the back Jess pulled the strings tight around her, to make sure the dress would stay still. Abby crouched down to pull out the dress at the bottom, as it was curling in on itself. They both stretched out all of the creases and folds. They added the finishing touches, including a diamond and amethyst hair vine to sit in place of a tiara.

Jenny emerged from the bathroom, having done her own make-up and hair as well as put on her dress. She had completely straightened her hair, and she was wearing quite dark make-up. She helped Abby and Jess curl their hair, and she helped Abby with her make-up, as she and Jess were the experts in that department. At half past eleven they were all ready, so Jenny went with Connor in place of Abby to collect the cake and the flowers.

Tori was sat down on one of the beds in the large hotel room.

"God, I'm nervous."

Abby sat down beside her and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry; just think in a couple of hours, you'll be Mrs Tori Becker!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Has Becker got everything sorted that he was supposed to?"

"I think so."

"Then there should be nothing to worry about," Abby persuaded her.

"Well, I haven't seen the rings yet. He said he wanted it to be a surprise at the ceremony."

"It'll be fine."

Down the corridor, the noise of heels smashing on tiled floor echoed. Abby dashed over to the door to open it. Jenny was walking towards her carrying three wonderful bouquets of flowers.

"Ok, cake and flowers are ready!" Jenny handed the largest bouquet to Tori, and gave the two smaller ones to Abby and Jess.

"Thank you Jenny! They're perfect!" Tori paused for a moment before thinking of something. She reached under the bed and pulled out a large silver purse with a long silver ribbon chain. "Could you keep hold of this for me please? It's got some emergency items in there, just in case."

As Jenny took the purse, the flimsy catch on it loosened, revealing the contents inside. There were three very small EMDs in there. Jenny picked one of them up, and held it so that Abby and Jess saw what it was. They both gawped at her.

"What are you doing with those?" Abby asked her incredulously.

"Matt gave me those ages ago. He said: one for the house, one for the ARC and one for travelling. But I brought all three with me today. I'm kind of nervous."

"Oh." Abby's face softened. "As long as you're not stealing from the armoury, otherwise Becker might get pissed at you."

They waited in silence for a few minutes before Jenny glanced at her watch and realised what the time was.

"We better get ready! We need to be there soon. I'll check to see if the boys have gone yet."

Jenny picked up Tori's bag and slung it over her shoulder. Abby grabbed her arm just before she left the door though.

"Send Matt down our way. You need to make sure you get a good seat!"

A loud rhythmical tapping on the door minutes later alerted the girls that Matt was there. Abby opened the door slightly and looked him over from head to toe. He was dressed in a light grey suit with a gold waistcoat over his white shirt. In the grey coat chest pocket, a small handkerchief had been neatly folded.

"You don't look too bad Matt. In fact, you look almost handsome. I guess you can come in."

As he stepped in the room, he saw Tori in her wedding dress.

"Wow." He stared at her in amazement. "Becker is one lucky guy. You look lovely."

"Thanks Matt."

"You're welcome, but if you want this wedding to go ahead, we'll need to get moving."


	39. Neutron Star Collision Love Is Forever

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm here to stay! Exams are over! **

**Anyway..The big day! Forgive any mistakes; I'm not one to pay a lot of attention at weddings… I'm just there for the party. I got most of this stuff from the internet. I just re-wrote the vows a little. Please enjoy! XD**

Tori, Matt, Jess and Abby were all waiting outside the white double doors for their cue. Tori was shaking wildly, and Matt, Jess and Abby were trying to calm her down.

"It'll be fine. That's only if Becker will be able to stop staring at you long enough to say his vows. I bet you a tenner, once you walk in, he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

"You're on!" Abby jumped up. "If he so much as looks the other way for a second, you've lost the bet Matt."

"Deal."

The wedding march was being played from a piano somewhere, signalling for someone on the other side of the doors to open them.

"This is it," Tori gasped as Matt took her arm. Abby and Jess stood behind them, getting ready to go. The doors were opened, filling the small room they were in with light. Tori took a step into the room on the narrow, red carpet. She looked down the rows of staring people, looking for familiar faces. Some of the soldiers she had met were smiling up at her, sitting with their families. She could see Jenny with a massive smile on her face in the front row, sitting between Connor and Lester. But at the very end of the trail of carpet, Becker was standing in a black wedding suit, looking more handsome than ever. His suit was similar to Matt's, however the waistcoat had been embroidered with gold, swirly patterns. He was staring at her with bedazzled eyes and an exultant smile.

As she approached Becker, he whispered in her ear: "You look absolutely amazing!"

Tori smiled at him weakly before turning to face the wedding officiant. She was a rotund, short woman. Her glasses were hanging off her crooked nose, making her look like a typical stern school teacher. She gave Becker and Tori a bored-looking smile, before carrying on with the proceedings.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Hilary Becker and Tori Summers a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Before we proceed, does anybody know of any lawful reason of why these two people should not be joined in matrimony?" The woman looked around at the glazed expressions on everyone's faces.

"Firstly, there shall be a short reading from the poem: "To Be One With Each Other" by George Eliot." The stout woman paused for a moment, while she grabbed a small book of love poetry that Becker had shown her. As she read out the poem, Becker and Tori stared into each other's eyes, truly content with just being there with each other. However, they were interrupted from staring at each other as the woman continued the procession, which also meant that Matt had lost another bet.

"Marriage is not something to be taken lightly. Marriage is a holy binding of two people who truly care for each other, and wish to share their lives together. Now, Hilary, Tori, if you will recite the vows you have chosen…"

Becker coughed slightly to clear his throat. He took one of Tori's hands in his own, as Danny walked towards them carrying a small velvet box that contained two white gold wedding bands. On the inside of each band, the words 'I love you' were engraved.

"I, Hilary Becker, take you, Tori Summers, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may, and will, face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Becker took one of the rings and slipped it onto Tori's finger. She stared at it for a moment, a tear of happiness streaking down her face.

"I, Tori Summers, take you, Hilary Becker, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I promise to love you unconditionally, and to be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." She took the other ring from the box Danny was holding and ran it smoothly over Becker's finger. She held Becker's hands as the plump woman turned to face them again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." She turned her head towards Becker. "You may now kiss the bride."

Becker happily obliged, cupping a hand around the back of Tori's neck, before leaning in for a long, slow kiss. He gently caressed her lips with his own, running his tongue along them gently. She reciprocated in the same gentle way, hugging his lips with her own lightly. Once they broke apart, the whole congregation was applauding them. The officiant turned back to them, notifying them to sign the marriage book along with Abby, Jess and Danny as their witnesses. They were then ushered outside into the light sunshine of the early afternoon.

Abby, Jess and Jenny were the first to pounce on Tori.

"Oh my God! You two are amazing!" Jenny practically screamed.

"Congratulations." Jess hugged Tori as tight as she could. "Mrs Tori Becker."

"Wow, it's gonna take a while to get used to that." Tori grinned at them sheepishly.

"Hello, Mrs Becker." Becker crept up behind her, pulling her into a swift hug.

"Now that my surname is 'Becker', should I start calling you Hilary?" She whispered in his ear.

He swept her off her feet into his arms before replying. "No, you can still call me Captain Becker. And I'm not putting you down until you agree to it."

"Well, maybe I won't agree to it then." She teased him, kissing his jaw line softly. He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, alright then, Captain Becker."

He set her down softly on her feet, just as Connor came over to hug them both. "Congrats! Your single life is over!"

"Connor, that's not very nice." Abby scolded him.

"Sorry. Anyway, you guys ready for the first lot of champagne? 'Cause here it comes!" Connor pointed at a group of waiters who were carrying trays lined with glasses of sparkling champagne. Danny took one of the glasses and stood up on a bench to get everybody's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Shall I make a toast to the happy couple? To Tori and Hilary…" Becker shot him an angry look. "I mean Becker… To Tori and Becker, may you live happily ever after and produce lots of sprogs!"

"To Tori and Becker!" Everyone chorused.

"God help whoever falls in love with him. He's not the sentimental type, is he?" Tori exclaimed. Becker, Abby, Jess, Jenny, Connor and Matt laughed hysterically.

Danny jogged over to join them, looking particularly pleased with himself. "Anyone up for some photies?"

"Photos, Danny, not photies. But, yeah, why not? Hey, Lester, would you do the honours?" Becker handed Lester a camera.

Lester, with the guidance of Jenny, Connor and Jess started taking some of the photographs. Firstly, he took several pictures of Becker and Tori, one of which, was where Tori had been placed in a fireman's lift, much to her displeasure. Then, Jess, Abby, Danny and Matt joined in for a second lot of photos. Connor and Jenny, who were feeling left out, joined in for some more of the photographs, when Tori saw how sad they looked. Then, Abby, Jess, Jenny and Tori posed for some girly photographs, while Danny, Matt, Connor and Becker posed for some silly and quite stupid photographs. One of them included Danny, Matt and Connor seizing hold of Becker's arms and legs and lifting him several inches away from the ground. Becker wasn't smiling in that photo…


	40. Crashed The Wedding

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Forgive me but there's some Danny/Jenny love going on here. And here is the song chosen by you guys! Long chapter, but its better like this for effect.**

As the DJ finished setting up, it was announced that Tori and Becker needed to take their place on the dance floor. 'Invincible' by Muse began blasting out of the speakers, so Becker pulled Tori into a hug, as they slowly circled round the dance floor. They were vaguely aware that people around them were filming them and taking photos, but it didn't matter. They were exactly where they wanted to be most. They were in each other's arms.

"Best day of my life, Mr Becker." Tori whispered in Becker's ear.

"Best day of my life too, Mrs Becker."

As the song changed, Connor was dragged onto the dance floor by Abby. Matt, Jess, Danny and Jenny were stood close watching them and some of the soldier's with their partners. Tori came over to them with a wide smile on her face. She grabbed Jess's hand and put it in Matt's and pushed them onto the dance floor. She then did the same with Danny and Jenny, even though Jenny tried to argue.

"I can't-I'm married to someone!"

"So? There's nothing wrong with dancing with friends. I'm sure Connor and Matt would like a dance with you too."

Jenny and Danny finally got onto the dance floor, where Danny embarrassed himself greatly with his lack of dancing skill. As the party songs started being played, more people joined the mass on the dance floor. Everyone was getting into the spirit of the 'Cha Cha Slide', when an anomaly opened in the middle of the floor. The glowing object shivered as the figure of a woman stepped through.

"Hope I haven't missed much…"

Helen Cutter was standing in front of the congregation. She looked as ragged as ever, wearing the same, dirty, shredded clothes. She had one hand resting on her hip, as if to show she was in charge. Jenny secured a hand around Tori's purse, and took slow, tiny steps towards Tori, Becker and Abby.

"What do you want now?" Tori sighed. Becker defensively put a hand round her and pulled her behind him.

"To have fun. I always did like to party crash." Helen smiled a twisted grin.

Jenny edged closer to Abby, Tori and Becker, but as she stopped next to them, the anomaly shivered, letting a towering, ugly, grey monster through. It sniffed eagerly, getting an idea of it's surroundings, sensing the racing heartbeats of food. Becker gave one instruction, as several more monsters came through the anomaly.

"RUN!"

Becker grabbed Tori's hand, as he pulled her behind him. They ran through the vast corridors of the hotel, followed by Abby, Connor, Jenny, Matt, Danny and Jess. All eight of them somehow managed to fit in the janitor's closet. It was a tight squeeze, but nobody was in the mood for complaining.

"Jenny, do you have my purse?" Tori asked. Her voice was filled with uncertainty, displaying how frightened she was.

Jenny frantically passed her the large silver bag. She pulled out two of the EMD's. She passed one to Becker and kept one for herself. She saw the expression start to change on Becker's face to a look of concern.

"Don't ask. Who wants the last one?"

"I'll take it," Abby spoke solemnly.

"What do we do now?" Jenny asked. Her voice was almost too low to hear.

"We need to get out of here. Maybe we should split into two teams…" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, and then what?" Becker's voice was becoming very irritated.

"We confront Helen? Or we could run like fuck and leave everyone else here on their own."

"Right, Helen it is."

"Ok then. Connor, Abby and Jenny, you're with me. Becker, Matt, Tori and Jess, you guys can stick together. We need to get back to the dance floor and stop Helen."

Danny slowly reached for the door knob, turning it gently in his tight grasp. He pushed the door open a crack, checking for predators. The corridor was completely empty and deadly silent. Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, coast is clear. For now. We need to be as silent as possible. Becker, you lot go right and we'll go left. See you at the end. Maybe." Danny spoke with an oddly serious tone, which scared them at all. They knew just how much at risk they were.

Danny tiptoed out of the door, closely followed by Jenny, Abby and Connor. As the others watched them go, they saw Jenny place her hand in Danny's. He squeezed it tightly in reassurance—but it wasn't just for her. He was checking it was there at all, and he wasn't just dreaming. They disappeared silently round the corner. Becker held his breath as he waited for a sign of attack. After a minute, he decided they were safe, so he led Tori, Matt and Jess out of the janitor's closet, into the white, spacious corridor. Becker was crouching slightly, in an aggressive stance. The others simply walked cautiously behind him. Becker was about to round the corner when he heard a quiet screeching noise. He motioned for the others to stop and stay quiet. He raised the mini EMD Tori had given him and edged forward a little so he could get a clear shot of the creature. It turned his ugly head towards him, but before it could pounce, it was hit square in the chest by an electro-magnetic pulse. It flopped to the ground. Becker shot it one more time in the head, just to make sure it wouldn't get back up. He continued round the corner, back towards the room where the reception was being held. He was about to push open the doors, when he heard another low screech being emitted from the other side of the wall.

"There's another one in there," he spoke as quietly as possible.

Tori and Becker raised their guns and Matt and Jess stood behind them. Several more low screeches filled their ears, and they realised there was more than one predator in the room next to them. Tori and Becker charged their guns and they entered the room cautiously, shooting at anything that tried to attack. Matt over-turned a couple of tables for him and Jess to hide behind in the back corner. They were out-numbered by the amount of predators in the room, craving to taste their flesh. One was slowly creeping up behind Becker, and Tori saw it only just in time. She pushed him out of the way and fired her EMD twice. The first shot hit the predator's leg, whilst the second shot missed completely. Although the creature was hit by the EMD shot, it wasn't enough to slow it down. It pounced high into the air, aiming for the spot that was now occupied by Tori and not Becker. Becker lunged forward, but the predator was faster.

It had slammed her into the ground, and it was now crouching over her. Ripping, tearing and biting at her with its big teeth and pointed claws. Becker could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at him, begging him to shoot it.

"Becker! Help me! Please, shoot it!" She screamed at him, it felt like his heart was being pierced by a thousand knives. He picked up his EMD and shot the ugly, grey killer with it at least a dozen times. Even when he saw it slump on top of Tori's frail, torn-up body, he didn't stop shooting. Matt slowly stood up from behind the table and made his way over to Becker. He wrestled the gun out of his hand, and he fell to the floor beside Tori, crying. He and Matt rolled the ugly grey monster off of her. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving at all. Matt pressed two fingers to the side of her neck.

"She's still alive, but her pulse isn't very strong. We need to get her out." Matt reported back to Becker, but Becker was just sitting next to her, stroking Tori's hair. "Becker, did you hear me?"

"I KNOW, Matt! You think I don't realise?" Becker shouted through his tears. Danny, Abby, Connor and Jenny entered the other side of the room and gasped at Becker and Matt crouched around Tori on the floor. Jenny saw Jess lurking behind an over-turned table and ran over to join her.

"We're being followed there's a whole bunch of them behind us." Danny spoke urgently. He started grabbing tables, trying to pile them up against the door, but he secretly knew it wouldn't work. He and Connor crouched down behind the table with Jess and Jenny, as Matt, Abby and Becker, who now had Tori's gun, were charging their guns, ready to shoot. At least seven predators came through the doors Danny had barricaded. Becker, Abby and Matt shot at them wildly and ducked and dodged every attack the creatures made. Glass shattered behind Becker as two more predators came in through the large French door. The first one was running towards him, finding its way with its nose. It felt as though several large spikes punctured Becker's back. Warmth flooded over him as he felt the blood leave his body and spill onto the ground below. His peripheral vision started to close in around him, and objects and people in the distance were out of focus. The blurry form of Matt was shouting something at him, but the words were indecipherable. Matt was running towards him, a predator hot on his trail. But Becker slowly sank to the ground, shouting to Matt as he fell.

"Matt, behind you!" But it was only a shout in Becker's head. In reality it was a barely audible whisper…


	41. Bring Me To Life

**Hey guys! I know ok-I'm evil... Sorry about the last chapter. And partly sorry about this one-you'll find out why soon. Enjoy chapter 41!**

Abby leaned against the pristine white wall of the Intensive Care Unit in the hospital. Her right arm was being supported in a large sling. She had large bruises on her face and arms, and her hair was greasy from not having washed it in a week. She listened to the monitors beeping, keeping track of the heart rates of her friends. In the bed closest to her, Matt was sleeping peacefully. Several wires were attached to his chest, and tubes were feeding oxygen through his nose and fluids through his arm. Behind him, there were two more filled beds. Furthest away from where Abby sat, Tori was lying frozen. A large tube was feeding her oxygen, as she was unable to breathe by herself. Next to her, Becker occupied the last bed. Similarly to Matt, he had a tube attached to his face, giving him oxygen. He had large stitches on his back, where his wounds had been sewn up. His torso was completely covered in bandages. Matt was the only one of them who had woken up since the anomaly had opened at Tori and Becker's wedding, but he wasn't aware of his surroundings at the time. The doctors had put it down to the stress of the incident. He couldn't remember what had happened to him, so Abby had to refresh his memory.

"When Becker went down, another predator attacked you. It leaped at you, and sent you flying towards one of the tables. You ended up being impaled on a table leg!" Abby had told him exasperatedly, as she still couldn't believe it herself. "It didn't go in deep though… so you're ok."

Abby was still watching her friends, when Connor entered the room silently and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, making her jump.

"Connor! I didn't here you come in."

"Sorry. How are they doing?"

"No change, but the doctors reckon Tori won't wake up at all." Abby eyes began to well up with tears.

"WHAT?" Connor protested quite loudly, earning him several dirty looks from the hospital staff.

"Yeah, I told them they're wrong. They don't know her like we do. She's a fighter."

"Yeah," Connor sighed. He dropped his hands down to Abby's waist and hugged her tightly. "Reminds me of someone else I know. How are you holding up anyway? Have you had any sleep since they discharged you?"

"Yes, I have. I've been sleeping up here. I just want to know they're all ok." Abby's eyes dropped to the floor as she spoke. After a silent minute, she changed the subject. "What's the time? Shouldn't Jess, Jenny and Danny be coming up soon?"

"It's almost half past three. When do they get discharged?"

"I think Jess gets out tomorrow. Other than me and you, she got off the lightest. It was three broken ribs and a laceration on her leg, wasn't it?"

"Sounds about right. What about Jenny and Danny?"

"Not sure about Jenny, I didn't think it was that bad… And Danny's allowed out as soon as he stops trying to escape. Otherwise he'll end up on the psychiatric unit."

"Might do him good…" Becker's hoarse voice sounded from the other side of the room. Abby and Connor yelped simultaneously before running to his bed.

"Becker, you're awake! How're you feeling?" Abby's words were rushed with excitement.

"Painful. It's very painful. How's everyone else?" Becker croaked.

Abby and Connor exchanged a worried glance. Abby knew what he was really asking her. _'Is Tori ok?' _Abby bit her lip as she had to break the bad news.

"Everyone's fine…everyone except you, Matt and Tori. Although, Matt's recovering well and you've finally woken up…"

"What about Tori?" Becker growled quietly, as his throat was very sore. Otherwise, he would have probably shouted.

Abby stared in the distance at the bed a few inches away from Becker's. "She's right there. She hasn't woken up yet."

Becker drew in a sharp breath as he turned as much as he could to see his love. She was lying motionless, attached to a combination of tubes, wires and monitors. But most noticeable was the breathing apparatus she needed. She was incredibly pale; the only colour on her face was a small, fading, yellowish bruise on her right cheek. Becker clutched his chest tightly; afraid his heart might break. He took in short, sharp breaths, but he wasn't really breathing. The doctors ushered Abby and Connor out so they could check him over. As soon as they were outside, Abby burst into tears. Connor pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head softly.

"It'll be ok, don't worry," Connor tried to comfort her with his words, but Abby wasn't listening.

"Did you see his face?" She mumbled through her tears. "Why did this have to happen? Why does Helen have to ruin everything?" Abby's words were like knives to Connor's heart, because he knew it was true. Why did Helen have to keep ruining everything? Wasn't killing Nick enough?

Jenny, Jess and Danny came down the corridor in the group with their usual assistant. He was a tall, skinny, red-haired man. He always smiled a serene smile. He was pushing Jess who had been forced into a wheelchair against her will, and by the sour look on her face, she really didn't like it. When they saw Connor and a very red-eyed Abby standing outside the unit, they knew something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Jenny asked anxiously.

"Becker's just woken up," Abby sniffed, her nose was runny from crying.

Jenny and Danny gave her a confused look. "Isn't that good?"

Jess scowled at them as if they were completely clueless. "Yeah, except he's probably beating himself up inside-again, because of what happened. Ever since Helen had been reappearing, she's targeted Tori, and Becker feels guilty. So how's he going to react after seeing her like that? This really is the worst one yet."

"It could get worse. If the doctors tell him what he told me, he'll lose it completely." Abby stared at the ground, desperately trying not to burst into tears again.

Danny, Jess and Jenny were staring at Abby expectantly. They had no idea what Abby was talking about, but one way or another they were going to find out.

"What do you mean Abby?" Danny demanded.

Abby shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears again. "It doesn't matter."

Jenny marched up to Connor and grabbed his arm. "Connor? Do you know?"

Connor shuffled his feet, reluctant to undermine Abby, but he felt like the others had a right to know.

"Well, the doctors are convinced she won't…y'know…wake up."

Danny, Jess and Jenny all looked horrified. Tears began leaking from Jess's eyes, and Abby was giving Connor the 'death-stare'. One of the doctors appeared outside the door with a very dull look on his face.

"It's best if you don't go in there at the moment. Mr Becker is very distressed; we don't want him making himself even worse."

Everyone looked at the floor guiltily. Nobody wanted to be the first one to speak. None of them could imagine the pain Becker must have been feeling, and none of them wanted to feel what Becker was feeling. He was torn up inside completely…


	42. Everything's Not Lost

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been focusing on another fanfic. Plus I had my prom last night, which was more important! Sorry...**

**Enjoy chapter 42**

Becker's head was swirling with his thoughts; driving him insane. He relayed the events from the wedding, which became distorted in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the predator attack Tori, again and again and again. At times, his mind tried to play nasty tricks on him. Sometimes, he saw Tori get up from the floor, after the predator had attacked her. She would smile at him and walk across to him, completely unscathed. But then Becker would open his eyes, and remember that he was holding onto Tori's pale hand in the hospital bed next to his, and she might not ever wake up again. That was the bitter truth that Becker was facing.

He stared, unblinking at the high, white ceiling above him, contemplating each of his thoughts, trying to fine out where it all went so terribly wrong. But every time, he reached the same conclusion. It was his fault. It was his fault his friends had been hurt so badly. It was his fault he was lying crippled in a hospital bed. But most importantly, it was his fault that his one and only love, his soul mate, his life partner, was lying half-dead next to him. And it's his fault if she dies. He squeezed her cold, pale hand tightly and muttered:

"I'll never forgive myself for what I've done. But please, please wake up."

A tear escaped from his eye and slid smoothly down his face. His hazelnut eyes were filled with a deep sorrow that couldn't be reversed. It was if he was hibernating inside…

* * *

It was drawing close to nine o'clock, and the dark, starless night sky descended upon the hospital grounds. Outside the main entrance, Abby and Connor were sitting on a picnic bench. Abby had Connor's jacket pulled around her, as she was shivering from the cold night air. She still couldn't get the images of Becker out of her head. She had never seen him so distraught. Something had broken inside of him, and Abby knew it couldn't be easily fixed.

"Abby, we should probably go home." Connor's voice brought Abby out of the thoughts that circulated her mind.

"No. I want to stay here again Connor. I want to see if Becker's ok." Abby knew that Becker would be far from ok, but she still wanted to see him.

Connor sighed and trudged back into the hospital behind Abby. She resumed her seat near Becker's bed. He was awake, but he didn't acknowledge Abby or Connor's existence. He just stared blankly at the ceiling. Connor sat beside Abby and put her arm around her in comfort. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Jess, Jenny and Danny had all been discharged from the hospital. Jenny had gone home to her husband and hadn't returned since. She had called Abby twice to see if there was any news. But on both accounts, Abby had told her nothing had changed. Tori hadn't changed and neither had Becker. Although, there was some good news in that Matt was recovering swiftly. In fact, he was nearly ready to be discharged too.

Abby, Connor, Jess and Danny had soon been called back to work by Lester. His replacements weren't doing the best job in the world, so it seemed. But in their spare time, they spent every minute in the Intensive Care Unit. Connor had even stopped working at Burton's lab for the time-being, much to Burton's disappointment. But Connor knew that his friends needed him right now. Also, Abby might castrate him if he tried to go to the lab. And Connor definitely didn't want that to happen!

While they had been at the ARC, Lester had set them out on a small mission to find out where Helen Cutter had disappeared to. They figured she must have gone back through the anomaly, so the team went out to see if they, or at least Connor, could date it. When they got there, the hotel had been left in the same state. It was silent and it reeked of death. In the dining room, the locked, spherical ball of light threw an array of glittering shapes on the walls. Chairs and tables were scattered around and over-turned. Shattered glass littered the dance floor. And blood stained the walls and carpets. Nobody dared to speak.

Connor pulled out his small device and pointed it at the anomaly. He began fumbling with various buttons and dials on it. It whirred frantically for a minute before falling completely silent. Connor frowned.

"What is it?" Abby asked, staring at Connor with concerned eyes.

"It's come up with some kind of error. It's just a bunch of threes on the screen."

Danny sighed exasperatedly. "Are you a complete knuckle-head? A bunch of threes, huh? Could that possibly have anything to do with Site 333?"

It took a moment for Connor to register what Danny had told him. When he finally put two and two together, Connor began grinning.

"Does that mean Helen isn't coming back?"

"Looks like it doesn't it? I saw her die at Site 333. I don't think she'll be coming back for a while."

Jess's voice crackled over the comms. _"Shall I tell Lester the good news?"_

"If you could Jess, that would be brill," Danny answered.

"_Ok. I'll tell him you're coming back."_

When Abby and Connor had told Becker the news, he only sighed. "That's good, I suppose." Becker's voice and his eyes were completely expressionless as he spoke. All he did each day was stare at Tori, sometimes cry and get a few hours of sleep each night. Abby, Connor, Danny and Jess would visit and try to have a conversation with him, but he never responded to anything they said.

* * *

It was now three weeks after the 'incident'. Matt was finally allowed to go home, but Tori still hadn't woken up, which had caused Becker to enter a state of manic depression. He spent everyday crying and clutching on Tori's hand. He refused to eat or drink, so he was forced to put up with fluids being pushed into him through a long tube. The doctors had healed Becker as much as they could, but the rest of it was up to Becker, who clearly wasn't bothered about his own well-being.

Abby and Jess were visiting Becker this time, while Connor and Danny were helping Matt get home and stock up his fridge, and for the best part, help him get back to his normal life. They were trying to encourage Becker to order something off of the hospital menu for lunch.

"Hmm," Abby glanced over the menu, pretending to be thoroughly interested. "Ooh! Becker this sounds nice! How about a jacket potato with some tuna and pasta salad?"

Both Jess and Abby looked up at him expectantly.

"What's the point?" Becker's monotonous voice spoke volumes. His heart-ache littered his voice and he started crying again. "I mean, she's not going to wake up is she?" Becker's voice broke several octaves.

Abby grasped Becker's free hand and squeezed it tightly. "She will Becker! She…she just needs time." Abby couldn't stop herself from crying. The tears streaked down her face, causing her make-up to run. It wasn't long before she looked like a panda. Jess put her hands on Abby's shoulders and rubbed them to comfort her.

"Look, didn't the doctors say they were going to try taking her off the oxygen again later on?" Jess tried to offer them both sympathetic words. "Maybe, today she'll improve…"


	43. The End

**Last chapter! Big thanks to everybody who subscribed and reviewed. Love you all! Enjoy^^**

It was three o'clock and Becker had still refused to have lunch. Instead, Jess and Abby ate in silence. They'd grabbed a couple of sandwiches, a cup of coffee and a muffin each from the café downstairs. They ate slowly and without a word to each other, as Becker waited for the doctors to try taking Tori off the oxygen again. Becker was getting very edgy and tense, and Jess and Abby had told him on more than one occasion to calm down.

A doctor came over and stood at the foot of Becker's bed. "We're going to try taking her off the oxygen again now. However, whether she'll be able to breathe on her own or not, we simply don't know. It is very unlikely that she will though." He waved over one of the nurses and they began fumbling with the ventilator. Becker grabbed Tori's hand and squeezed it in his own tightly. The nurse removed the tube that obstructed Tori's throat. Silence fell on the room for a long moment. Becker waited with baited breath for something to happen. Suddenly, she started coughing and spluttering violently, and was soon gasping for air. The medical staff were so surprised that it took them a while to help her. One of the nurses put an oxygen mask round her face, while another gave her some kind of drug to settle her down. But she still hadn't woken up. Although this new improvement raised Becker's hopes a bit, he wouldn't be satisfied until she woke up…

* * *

Becker remained by Tori's bedside for days, which soon turned into weeks. He had been freed from the 'shackles' of his own hospital bed, but he hadn't returned home once. A whole two months had passed and there was still no sign of Tori waking up. Lester had called Becker several times to beg him to return to work. But Becker refused. Abby had gone in to visit Becker an awful lot as well. She had brought him food, and sometimes a change of clothes. She had begged him to try and get some sleep, after she saw the deep, black circles growing under his eyes.

"Becker, you can't keep doing this to yourself. A good night's sleep isn't going to kill anyone!"

But Becker had just blanked Abby out, so she didn't bother trying anymore.

* * *

Once again, Becker was sitting in a chair by Tori's bed. He was holding her hand tightly; desperately trying to fight off sleep. But his eye lids became very heavy, and it wasn't long before he drifted off…

* * *

Becker was vaguely aware that someone was holding his hand. He tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't. There was a light above him that was burning through his eye lids. 'It must be dark outside then,' he thought. He tried to open his eyes again. This time he succeeded in opening them half way. He heard a voice sound in the distance. It was Jess's voice.

"I think he's waking up. He's gonna be in for a big shock!" Although her voice seemed distant, Becker could tell there was excitement in it. He opened his eyes all the way this time. At first, he was met by a lot of blurry shapes. As his eyes began to adjust, he managed to make out the shape of Tori in the hospital bed next to him…

Except, she was sitting up!

Becker gasped loudly. He held her hand up to his face and kissed it softly. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Tears began to stream down Becker's face. "I thought I'd lost you."

Tori began crying as well. "It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me." She tried to laugh through her tears. "I'm sorry."

Becker stared at her angrily. "It's not your fault! It could never be your fault."

Jess appeared at Becker's side and grabbed his other hand. "It's not your fault either."

Matt, Connor, Abby and Danny all gathered around the pair as well, offering encouraging smiles. Abby handed both Tori and Becker a tissue each when they had finished crying. As Tori finished drying her eyes she spoke:

"So, what have I missed?"

Everybody started laughing hysterically, something they hadn't done in a very long time. Tori stared at them blankly.

"Well, Matt and Becker were in here with you for quite a while, where Becker turned into a manic depressive," Abby answered. "Oh! And Danny almost got himself locked up on the mental ward…"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Tori giggled, setting everybody else off again. They only stopped when they were all red in the face.

"God, we've missed this!" Abby yelled proudly.

* * *

A week later, Becker took Tori home and they curled up on the sofa together. They quickly resumed the old routine of Chinese takeaway and a movie. Becker had his arm wrapped around Tori's waist, and she was resting her head on Becker's chest. Becker was twirling her hair between his fingers.

"How would you feel about going on our honeymoon soon?" Becker asked playfully.

"H-honeymoon? I didn't think we'd sorted it out," Tori exclaimed.

"I wanted to surprise you. So, as soon as you're feeling up to it, would you like to come on holiday with me?"

Tori kissed Becker's nose playfully. "Of course I would! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They resumed watching the movie for a while, before Tori drifted off to sleep on Becker. Becker didn't want to move her, as she snoozed lightly on top of his heart. So he just laid there with her, watching the TV, and gently stroking her head. After everything that had happened, this had been what he missed most. Just being close to his favourite girl, and not having to worry about the world outside… That's what Becker had craved during those long weeks at the hospital. He missed her touch, her voice, her scent. He missed being able to be this close.

In his sea of thoughts, Becker finally fell asleep with Tori still laying on his chest. He snoozed lightly and with a smile on his face, as he hadn't been this happy in ages. While he slept, he dreamt of spending valuable time with Tori:

_Becker held her hand tightly in his own as they strolled down the deserted beach together. The hot sand burned their feet, as they walked across the golden land without any footwear. The sun was setting in the sky, coating the beach in a warm, orange glow. The waves crashed against the cliffs ahead of them. They walked in silence, just enjoying the comfort of each other's grasp. A wide smile spread across Becker's face as he thought of a brilliant idea. He dropped to the sandy floor, and pulled Tori on top of him. She leant her head down to kiss Becker passionately on the lips, tasting them with her tongue. He nipped at her bottom lip in response with his teeth. She got up slowly, never letting go of his hand and led him into the warm sea. She swam in front of him so that she was only just out of reach. The waves began to become more violent, so Becker swam faster towards her. _

"_Don't go so far… I don't want to lose you."_

"_I'm sorry." She pulled him under the water for another deep, passionate kiss. They both came up for air, and Becker led her back to the beach. The sun had disappeared, and was replaced by a black, velvet, endless sea of bright, shining stars. They collapsed on the beach floor together, kissing wildly. Becker traced patterns around her sides…_

**THE END! Sorry, it took so long to finish. I had a major writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it! I've already planned my next fanfic. It's going to be a horror fic with Primeval Series 3 characters. It's called One Missed Primeval Call, cause it's a crossover between One Missed Call (Japanese version) and Primeval… But One Missed Call doesn't have its own category.**


End file.
